ResetTheTime SEQ Neottaemunhae NamJin
by KimElin
Summary: Ketika ingin mengulang waktu itu kembali, ketika ingatan berharga telah musnah dan tak tahu kapan kembali, dan ketika orang lain sudah mengisi relung hati yang dicintai its YOONMIN!
1. Chapter 1

Reset the time

.

.

By : Kim Elin

.

.

Cast : YoonMin

Min Yoon Gi

Park Jimin

Ravi VIXX

Other

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

Rate : T

.

Summary ;

Ketika ingin mengulang waktu itu kembali, ketika ingatan berharga telah musnah dan tak tahu kapan kembali, dan ketika orang lain sudah mengisi relung hati yang dicintai its YOONMIN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reset the time

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil aventaro hitam berhenti tepat di depan wanita berambut pirang yang langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam mobil itu sendiri seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya tengah menyetir dengan tenang membelah jalanan LA dengan mobil mewahnya.

"bagaimana harimu?" tanya sang pria yang tak lain adalah Ravi.

"baik, tidak buruk.. aku memenangkannya.." ujar sang wanita sambil mencepol rambutnya.

"benarkah? Wah.. kau mendapat komisi yang besar pasti.." balas Ravi sambil sesekali menengok

"tentu, ah! Ravi! Ingin makan malam apa?" tanya sang wanita Yoongi

"uh? Wae? Kenapa tiba tiba?"tanya Ravi

"Keunnyang.. (hanya karena) aku ingin memasak hari ini dan ingin memasak masakan kesukaan Ravi" ujar Yoongi

'baiklah.. eumm.. aku ingin.. Kimchi? Dan patbingsu kelapa.." ujar Ravi

"eum.. aku jadi rindu masakan umma... ishh! Oh ya! Ravi kapan kita kembali ke korea? Aku ingin melihat ponakanku yang baru..." ujar Yooongi

"apa ponakan? Jin Nunna sudah punya anak lagi? Kapan hamilnya?" Ravi terkejut

"bukan Jin unnie, tapi eunhye unnie, itu loh, istri Hoseok oppa.. mereka baru mempunyai bayi kemarin.." ujar Yoongi.

"hah? Secepat itu?"

"tidak juga... mereka punya anak setahun setelah pernikahan mereka dan aku tidak di beri tahu... huuhhh..." Yoongi cemberut.

"eihhh... kenapa seperti itu? Akan kutanya pada bos, kapan kita bisa pulang.. kontrak kita juga sepertinya sudah mau habis beberapa minggu lagi" ujar ravi sambil menepikan mobilnya.

"humm.. guraee..." Yoongi bersiap turun karena mereka sudah tiba di depan supermarket

"ayo, kutemani..."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendorong troley dengan barang berisi belanjaan yang mereka perlukan namun beegitu melewati tumpukan kaleng yang tinggi, entah kenapa kaleng itu bergoyang hebat.

Yoongi hanya menatap tumpukan kaleng yang sudah ingin mengenai tubuhnya yang membeku ditempat. Sedetik saat ia seharusnya tertimpa kaleng kaleng itu, Yoongi malah merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan dipeluk seseorang.

.

 _DEGG_

 _._

 _DEGG_

 _._

 _DEGG._

Yoongi terkejut, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, kepalanya terasa pening seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kepalanya.

.

' _seperti pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, apa aku pernah merasakan pelukan ini..'_

.

.

KLAANGG KLANGGG...

Kaleng kaleng itu berjatuhan diseluruh tempat membuat supermarket itu berantakan.

"YOONGI!"

.

Yoongi bangkit dari tubuh seorang pria yang ditindihnya, seorang pria yang tidak lain telah menolongnya dari kejadian yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya karena ukuran dan berat kaleng kaleng makanan itu.

.

Ravi berlari menuju keributan yang ternyata menimpa Yoongi, dengan refleks dia segera berlari. Para manager dan kariyawan supermarket itu mulai berdekatan.

"What stupid things is going on in here!" Ravi memaki saat melihat kaleng kaleng yang berserakan di dekat Yoongi.

"im sorry sir.. i did—"

"what the hell! You didnt know this? If my wife get died in here you will say dont know?" Ravi masih memaki, Yoongi bangkit.

"slow down im ok.. this guy save me.." ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk pria berambut cokelat yang merunduk membersihkan bajunya

"kau yakin tidak apa apa?" tanya Ravi memastikan

"iya, hanya tertimpa beberapa.." ujar Yoongi.

"kau?"

"hng! Kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berada dalam mobil sementara Ravi dan pria itu berada di luar pria yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Jimin itu tengah berbicara denganravi yang entah membicrakan apa.

Yoongi merenung ia merasa sesuatu pernah terjadi terhadapnya.

"kenapa seperti ini? Seperti aku mengenal pria itu saja.."

"aku seperti pernah merasakan pelukan ini.. tapi dimana?"

Yoongi berusaha mengingat, keningnya berkerut. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, hingga sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"ada apa? Kenapa rasanya kosong sekali?" Yoongi memegang dada kirinya yang terasa kosong, hampa dan bahkan berlubang.

Yoongi menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar begitu deras. Ia menatap Jimin dan Ravi dari luar sana menatap dua orang yang membuatnya bingung selama ini.

" _jimin..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang kau bicrakan dengannya? Apa kau mengenalnya Ravi?" tanya yoongi sambil menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja

"tidak ada.. hanya melepas rindu saja. Dia teman lamaku.." ujar Ravi

"jinjjayo? Ah, memang terlihat seperti itu, sepertinya kalian sudah kenal lama,.."ujar Yoongi sambil duduk dihadapan Ravi.

"ya, begitulah... makanlah Yoong. Aku bisa dibunuh Hoseok Hyung kalau kau sampai sakit" ujar Ravi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

" _untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Ravi_

" _aku? aku hanya berlibur sebentar, dan tadi itu Yoongi? Apa betul betul dia?" tanya jimin_

" _ya, itu dia... tapi Jin nuna sudah memperingatkanmu kan? Jangan pernah dekati Yoongi. Sepertinya ia lupa karenamu.."_

" _lupa? Dia lupa tentangku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jimin_

" _bisa saja, karena luka yang kau torehkan dihatinya terlalu dalam. Mungkin juga dia sengaja melupakanmu dan saat ia sadar ia sudah tidak ingat apapun tentangmu." Ujar Ravi_

" _apa?! Tidak mungkin"_

" _itu bagus untukku dan untuknya. Aku dan dia sudah menikah jadi jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan kami lagi.." ujar Ravi_

 _Ravi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut Jimin, namun ia berusaha menahan alur mukanya supayatetap terlihat serius._

" _sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah menunggu, bangkitlah dari kehidupanmu jimin, jangan mengingat Yoongi lagi, ia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ravi duduk di depan tv sambil termenung,ia memandangi foto seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memegang bunga berwarna putih.

"eotthokae?" Ravi bergumam mengelus foto itu

"aku menyulitkanmu..."

Ravi terkejut kala ponselnya berdering membuat ia terjungkal dan segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"halo?"

" _halo? Ravi"_

"ah.. nunna.. waeyo?"

" _dimana Yoongi?"_

"dia sudah tidur.. disini sudah larut malam.."

" _ah begitu.. kapan kalian akan kembali ke korea?"_

"entahlah.. kurasa dalam waktu dekat, disini sudah berbahaya kurasa..."

" _berbahaya kenapa?"_

"Jimin... dia menolong Yoongi tadi sore di supermarket,"

" _APA? Yoongi? Jimin? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"jimin kesini iuntuk berlibur, mungkin aku akan membatalkan kontrak kita sisanya, Jimin sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi, namun anehnya Yoongi tak ingat apapun.. tidak ada sama sekali yang ia ingat tentang Jimin, bahkan ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi."

" _tunggu sebentar... sepertinya ia mengidap sesuatu yang serius.."_

"tidak perlu khawatir nuna, Jimin tidak akan mengganggu yoongi lagi, aku bilang kalau aku dan Yoongi sudah menikah, tentunya dia tidak akan mengganggu Yoongi lagi.."

"hanya karena 'dia' aku rela mempersulit diriku, bahkan sampai betul betul menikahi Yoongi pun aku mau karena 'dia'"

"tapi Ravi, 'dia' tidak akan kembali, hanya sebagian kecil miliknya ada pada Yoongi, jangan memaksakan diri.. 'dia' akan kecewa padamu"

"aku melakukan ini kerena'dia' nuna.."

"tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ravi, kalau saja ingatan Yoongi kembali, dan pergi bersama orang lain bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku akan pergi juga, harapanku hanya padanya,. Mungkin kalau Yoongi pergi, 'dia juga sudah memanggilku'"

"jangan memaksakan diri Ravi, jangan gantungkan hidupmu padanya..."

"karena dia aku hidup"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorang pria berambut cokelat itu tidak bisa tertidur, ia hanya berguling guling di tempat tidurnya dengan tidak nyaman, difikirannya hanya ada satu orang yang mengganggu pikirnnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan senyum melebihi manis gula itu mengganggu fikirannya.

"apa benar mereka sudah menikah?"

Lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu bergumam. Ia meremas surainya kasar. Ia menyesal selama ini. Air mata membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"aku merindukanmu yoongi.. maafkan aku, seandainya dulu aku lebih memperhatikanmu.. seandainya dulu sesegera mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa mencintaimu.. seandainya dia tidak masuk dalam hidupku, dan seandainya aku tidak menyakitimu kita tidak akan seperti ini.."

Jimin bergumam, air matanya jatuh merembes bantal. Ia betul betul menyesali perilakunya selama ini, namun apa daya penyesalan hanya datang saat akhir bukan? Kini ia hanya bisa menyesali semuanya.

"apa masih ada sedikit tentang aku dihatimu?"

Jimin menatap cermin yang malah memantulkan wajah yoongi yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"aku betul betul candu kepadamu..."

"kembalilah padaku Yoongi.."

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ravi-ah.. seperti apa dirimu saat ini?"_

" _tentunya aku sangat tampan"_

 _Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya membelai wajah tegas nan tampan dihadapannya kini._

" _aku bisa merasakannya... kalau aku bisa melihat nanti, kau lah yang pertamakali ingin kulihat.."_

" _tentu.. aku akan membuatmu melihat dunia ini.. melihat seperti apa warna itu.. langit, matahari.. dan masa depan kita nanti.."_

 _Wanita itu memeluk Ravi erat seakan takut terpisahkan_

" _aku begitu mencintaimu.."_

" _aku juga lebih mencintaimu.."_

 _._

 _._

" _RAVII! Tolong aku!"_

 _Seorang wanita dengan surai madu itu berteriak memanggil nama seorang pria yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan pria pria bertubuh besar._

" _KYAAAHH!" wanita itu berseru keras_

" _kumohon jangan apa apakan dia.. Ilhoon.."_

 _Ravi yang kala itu sudah berlumuran darah memohon. Pasalnya kekasihnya kini dipermainkan oleh Ilhoon yang notabene adalah saingannya di sekolah dulu._

" _kau ingat dimana kau malah memilih wanita ini daripada pertandingan kita yang membuatku selaku kapten dikucilkan dan dipermalukan?"_

" _kumohon..."_

" _sekarang waktunya balas dendam, aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu"_

" _kumohon jangan sakiti dia.. dia tak bersalah apapun.."_

" _RAVI! Tolong! Ah! Itu sakit!" wanita itu kembali berseru kala tangannya diikat kencang_

" _bawa dia. Kita jual wanita ini.. mungkin akan laku.. lihat saja tubuhnya cukup memuaskan"_

" _APA?! Jangan berani kau ILHOON!"_

 _DUAKH._

 _Ravi berusaha menentang namun tubuhnya segera ditendang oleh bodyguard Ilhoon membuat ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya._

" _tapi sebelum kita jual kita nikmati dulu... bawa dia ke villa.."_

" _baik"_

" _dan coba carilah dia di seluruh penjuru seoul. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanita buta ini!"_

" _ILHOON! ILHOON!"_

" _kumohon jangan bawa dia pergi! Jangan!"_

 _._

"Ravi?"

"ravii?"

"RAVII!"

Ravi segera terbangun dengan keadaan pucat dan berkeringat hingga keringat itu menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

"kau kenapa? Gwaenchana?" Yoongi mengeringkan keringat dan segera memeluk tubuh besar Ravi yang tampak tegang.

"aku kenapa?"

"aku ada di dapur saat itu.. tiba tiba kau berteriak.. saat aku masuk kekamarmu kau sudah berkeringat dan gelisah.. apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Ravi memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat menghirup aroma vanila yang selalu Yoongi keluarkan.

"ya.. aku mimpi buruk.. sangat buruk.. mimpi yang sangat ingin aku buang dari kehidupan.." jawabnya.

"tenanglah, aku disini.. ini baru pukul 3 pagi tidurlah.."

"jangan pergi.."

Ravi menahan lengan Yoongi yang ingin beranjak dari kasurnya. Yoongi menoleh memperlihatkan wajah polosnya.

"tidurlah disini, kumohon... kali ini saja.." ujar Ravi. Yoongi tersenyum

"baiklah..."

Yoongi masuk ke dalam selimut memposisikan tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada Ravi, ia mendekap kepala Ravi sembali mengelus rambutnya. Ravi-pun memeluk pingangnya menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan Yoongi kemudian jatuh tertidur begitupula dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi dan ravi tengah sarapan dengan tenang, hingga perkataan Ravi mengejutkan Yoongi yang sedang meminum susunya.

.

"kita akan pulang sore ini.." ujar Ravi

"uhukk! Jinjjayoo? Aigooo aku senang sekali ravi!" Yoongi berseru sambil kegirangan di kursinya.

"ku akan mengurus semuanya... berbereslah.. kita hanya akan pulang sebentar mungkin..." ujar Ravi

"ah.. tidak bisakah kita menetap?" tanya Yoongi

"kurasa iya jika sajangnim mengizinkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Ravi dan Yoongi berjalan bergandengan menuju pintu masuk yang dibilang megah itu, mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia seperti ingin memberi kejutan kepada orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk menekan bel.

TINGG TOONGG...

"iya sia—OMO! Nona muda.."nyonya shin terkejut ketika melihat wanita bersurai pucat itu telah berdiri di depannya.

"annyeong,.. shin ahjuma.." sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

"aigoo.. Nona muda.. tuan Ravi.. silahkan masuk.." nyonya Shin segera membuka pintu itu lebar lebar membiarkan Yoongi dan Ravi masuk.

Begitu Ravi dan Yoongi masuk kedalam rumah, rumah itupun segera Riuh, ternyata telah berlangsung yang namanya makan malam keluarga. Namjoon, jin, jiho,Hoseok Eunhye dan jangan lupakan bayi kecilnya yang baru saja lahir di keluarga Min. Min Eunha.

"AIGOYAAA!" Himchan berseru kala melihat Yoongi datang sambil tersenyum dan segera memeluknya.

"astaga.. kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian ingin pulang?" jejar Yongguk

"anak nakal iss!" Hoseok langsng saja menjitak kepala Yoongi yang membuatnya meringis namun segera memeluk Hoseok

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Jin bertanya sambil memeluk Ravi hangat

"aku baik baik saja nuna.." jawab Ravi

"aku begitu merindukan kalian semua.." ujar Yoongi sambil memeluk Namjoon.

"kami juga merindukanmu..." balas Namjoon.

"aigooo.. Jiho sudah besar nee? Mian imo tidak sempat datang di ulangtahunmu" ujar yoongi sambil menggendong jiho yang sudah berumur 4 tahun itu.

"imo jahat padahal imo sudah janji mau datang.." Jjiho cemberut

"minhaee... imo ada pekerjaan mendadak... saegilchukkae ne.. walaupun sudah lewat.. tapi imo sudah membawa hadiah untuk jiho.." Yoongi mendudukkan Jiho kembali dikursinya. Membuka tas bawaannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah iceglass.

Yaitu sebuah bola kaca dengan isi salju serta miniatur london bridge di dalamnya. Jiho berseru keras

"whoaaaa! London Bridge!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum, ia senang anak itu menyukai hadiah pemberiannya.

"ayo duduk kita makan malam bersama..." ujar Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin khas awal musim dingin tidak mengalahkan kehangatan yang terjalin didalam rumah keluarga ini berkumpul didepan perapian dan saling bercerita membuat semuanya menghangat..

"ya.. benar pegang kepalanya seperti itu.. iyap.. yaa!" Eunhye membantu Yoongi memperbaiki posisi selimut Eunha yang sedang digendong Yoongi

"yeobo.. lihat Yoongi.. dia mencoba menggendong eunha.." ujar Himchan

"aigoo.. hati hati Yoong!" Yongguk memperingatkan.

"aigoo lucunya.. eonnii.. dia mirip sepertimu.. cantik sekali.." puji Yoongi.

"keunde.. kau juga cantik Yoong.. kapan kau akan menikah? Eonni rasa kau sudah cukup usia untuk menikah..." ujar Eunhye.

"yaa.. itu benar.. Ravi apa kalian berdua tidak berniat untuk menikah?" tanya Namjoon. Ravi yang sedang mengawasi Jiho yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya pun menoleh.

"uh? Apa Hyung?" tanya ravi

"apa kalian ttidak ada niat untuk menikah?" tanya Jin. Ravi dan Yoongi saling berpandangan

"kurasa kami belum berfikir sampai kesitu unnie.." sahut Yoongi

"segeralah berfikir sayang.. usiamu sudah sangat matang.." ujar Yongguk

"nde appa.. keunde.. Jin eonni.. kapan kau memberiku ponakan baru ? kurasa Jiho perlu adik.." ujar Yoongi membuat jin dan Namjoon menegang.

"ah,.. benar juga.. kapan beri eomma cucu baru lagi?" tanya Himchan.

"e-eomma.. bukan seperti itu.. aku dan Namjoon sepakat untuk menunda kehamilanku dulu.." ujar Jin.

"uh? Wae?" tanya Hoseok

"kenapa menunda kehamilanmu?" tanya Eunhye.

"begini... Jin dan aku memiliki kesibukan masing masing aku takut kalau dia hamil sementara aku akan melaksanakan koser world tour.. sebagai suami tentu aku khawatir jadi kami menundanya.." jelas Namjoon

"sampai kapan?" tanya Hoseok

"entahlah.. kurasa sampai Jinnie siap.. bagaimanapun ini kehamilannya yang pertama.. aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya walaupun ia seorang dokter.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus surai hitam jin

"gwaenchana..kehamilan pertama tidak buruk kok.." ujar Eunhye

"unniee... Eunha sudah tertidur.." ujar Yoongi

"Jiho juga.." ujar Ravi membuat Jin dan namjoon menoleh melihat kearah anak kecil yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Ravi sambil memeluk ponsel berwarna hitam.


	2. Chapter 2

Reset the time

.

.

By : Kim Elin

.

.

.

Yoongi bersandar di kursi taman belakang menatap riuhnya langit malam saat ini. Bintang bintang bertaburan dimana mana. Yoongi terkejut saat sebuah selimut melingkar ditubuh kurusnya.

"sedang memiirkan apa?" itu Ravi

"tidak ada.." Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ravi

"apa perkataan eomma tadi?" tanya Ravi. Yoongi terdiam sejenak

"kurasa menikah bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.." ujar Yoongi. Ravi menatapnya

"jadi kau ingin aku melamarmu sekarang?" gurau. Tentu saja Ravi bergurau

"ti-tidak, maksudku.. kita bisa pikirkan itu.." Yoongi membalasnya dengan tepukan lembut dipaha Ravi.

"Yoongi, kau tau.. pernikahan adalah sebuah impian setiap wanita di dunia, dan mereka ingin pernikahan itu berjalan sakral.. dan bermakna.. oleh karena itu kau harus memutuskan dengan sebaik baiknya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berusaha mencari tempat yang kosong namun sepertinya cafe itu sedang ramai sehingga banyak pelanggan. Mata sipitnya melihat seorang pria tengah duduk menunduk.

"chogi.. boleh aku duduk disini? Semua meja sudah terisi.. dan mungkin saja disini kosong.." ujar wanita itu. Sang pria mendongak

"ah tentu saja.." pria itu mempersilahkan.

"tunggu sebentar kau Jimin? Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi

"ah benar.. tunggu? Min Yoongi kan?" tanya Jimin balik.

"majaa.. ah senang bertemu denganmu..." ujar Yoongi sambil menjabat tangan Jimin.

.

"Hei Park!" panggilan seorang pria dari ujung sana membuat ia menoleh

Pria dengan balutan mantel bulu itu terkejut ketika melihat yeoja dengan surai pirang itu.

"ooo... Min Yoongi? Bagaimana kabarmu? Hei park ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan Yoongi sekian lamanya.."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis.

"maaf? Kau.. siapa?" tanya Yoongi hati hati

"kelamaan di LA membuatmu lupa padaku ternyata... aku Hongbin! Teman sekantormu dan Jimin! Ya! Kau tau, kau dan Jimin itu sangat dekat lalu dan—Hmmftt"

"sudahlah lanjutkan makan siangmu Yoongi, aku harus pergi bersama keparat ini.. daahh" Jimin segera menarik Hongbin menjauh meninggalkan yoongi yang terdiam sendiri.

.

"dulu? Sangat dekat? Hubungan?"

Pening! Lagi lagi dirasakan Yoongi. Ia mengambil botol aspirin yang sengaja ia siapan di tas kecilnya, mengambil beberapa tablet dan meminumnya.

" _hubungan seperti apa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ravi bangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut khusus _bed hair_ dan mencari yoongi di kamarnya, ternyata ia tertidur hingga hampir siang. Ia meraih handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Seusai dengan kegiatannya membersihkan diri, Ravi meraih _tablet PC-nya_ dan melangkah ke rung tengah dimana Jiho yang sedang bermain dengan rubik kotak miliknya.

"a-yo _man!"_

" _hello uncle!"_ Jiho tersenyum walaupun Ravi bukan berasal dari keluarga ini ia begitu senang disambut hangat oleh keluarga Yoongi yang sudah terlalu baik kepadanya.

"sedang apa?" tanya Ravi sambil mendekati Jiho

" _i'm done!_ " Jiho tiba tiba berseru ketika rubiknya kini sudah utuh dengan 6 warna yang berbeda.

'jiho hebat... Hyung coba kesini! Liht Jiho melakukan apa.." panggil Ravi saat melihat Namjoon yang baru turun dari tangga.

'apa itu?" tanya nya.

"Jiho memberbaiki rubik!" seru Jiho sambil melompat kegendongan ayahnya

" _good boy.. go play again.."_ ujar Namjoon Jiho pun turun dan kembali bermain dengan robot bumblebee miliknya.

"kau yang mengajarinya hyung? Bahasa inggrisnya mulai fasih dan untuk anak seukuran 4 tahun membetulkan rubik itu hal yng luar biasa,.." puji Ravi

"bukan aku.. tapi Jiho sendiri yang belajar ia cerdas, bahkan dia lebih suka menonton channel tv dengan bahasa inggris.." jawab Namjoon Jin datang sambil membawa cemilan untuk Jiho apalagi kalau bukan stroberi dan cokelat leleh.

"dia memang cerdas, terkadang saat ia melakukan video call bersama Yoongi ia akan menggunakan bahasa ingris" ujar Jin sambil duduk disamping suaminya.

"Yoongi dimana ngomong-ngomong"

"mungkin keluar sebentar.." jawab Jin

"kau tidak ingin mencarinya?" tanya Namjoon ravi menoleh

"siapa? Yoongi? Yolah Hyung dia bisa pulang sendiri.."ujar Ravi

"bukan, tapi 'dia'.. orang orangku bilang dia berada di korea, tapi mereka masih belum menemukan dimana dia berada."

"apa mungkin kalau dia masih hidup? Bisa saja orang orangmu salah hyung" ravi menunduk

"tidak mungkin salah.. mereka terpilih.. cobalah cari dia, aku yakin dia ditakdirkan untukmu.. kalau saja kau kenal denganku sedari dulu.."jin menyesal.

"tidak perlu Noona.. mungkin aku akan mencarinya setelah ini.. aku merindukannya.." ujar Ravi menerawang langit langit

"cepatlah, kalau saja terlambat, mungkin saja dia akan menangis melihatmu di altar bersama Yoongi nanti.." ujar Namjoon

"apa?"

"appa dan Eomma ingin kau dan Yoongi segera menikah.. karena kalian sangat dekat" ujar Jin

"tapi..."

"aku tahu, makanya segeralah cari dia.. atau tidak kau akan kehilangan kesempatan keduamu.."

"tapi Yoongi.."

"soal Yoongi biarkan waktu yang menjawab.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merenggut, pengaruh aspirinnya sudah hilang namun rasa penasaran itu belum juga hilang membuat ia seakan akan ingin mendatangi Jimin sekarang.

Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres, seseorang atau sesuatu atau semacamnya tersembunyi dibalik sandiwara mereka semua. Tersembunyi dan tertutup rapat hingga tidak bisa ia gapai sedikitpun.

Yoongi menggeram frustasi, sepertinya ia harus ke rumah sakit, ya.. Jung daehyun, teman eonninya itu pasti bisa membantunya saat ini, membuat ia tau hal seperti apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan.

Dengan cekatan Yoongi meraih tasnya dan melangkah keluar, membiarkan sepatu mahalnya beradu dengan lantai marmer cafe dan aspal jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hai Yoongi, sudah lama tidak bertemu.." seorang pria berbibir tebal berkacamata tersenyum menjabat tangan Yoongi.

"sudah lama sekali.. sudah 2 setengah tahun.. bagaimana kabar anda dokter Jung?" yoongi tersenyum merapikan surainya.

"baik sekali, seperti yang kau lihat.." ujar dokter Jung

"sebelumnya selamat atas kelahiran putrimu maaf sewaktu itu hanya bisa menitip hadiah lewat eonnie.." ujar Yoongi

"tidak apa apa.. itu sudah lebih dari cukup.. jadi ada apa Yoongi?" tanya Daehyun sudah sadar Yoongi hanya ber basa-basi.

.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal.. seperti apa kecelakaan yang menimpaku waktu itu?" tanya Yoongi

"oh, kau lupa ternyata. Sederhana saja.. kau keluar dari cafe setelah menuntaskan amarahmu, berlari keluar kearah jalan, dan BOOM kau ditabrak oleh truk dan itu tabrakan yang dahsyat.. tulang rusukmu ada yang patah serta sedikit retak pada tempurung kepalamu.." ujar Daehyun

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya kepalanya sedikit sakit sekelebat memori berusaha keluar dari kepalanya namun ia tidak bisa mengingat satupun..

"ada apa Yoong?"

"kepalaku—akh!" yoongi berseru

"tunggu sebentar tidak biasanya kau mengalami sakit kepala.." ujar Daehyun

"aku tidak tau.. setiap kali orang mengatakan tentang kecelakaan kepalaku serasa mau pecah.." ujar Yoongi

"kau mungkin melupakan sedikit ingatanmu.." ujar Daehyun. Yoongi masih kesakitan

"apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"rasanya sakit saat aku mencoba mengingat semuanya, seperti ada yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kepala ini namun tidak ada satupun.. dan aku merasa kosong dan sesak terkadang.." ujar Yoongi

"kosong? Sesak?"

"iya, entah kenapa dada kiriku terasa kosong dan sesak setiap kali aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu atau ada sesuatu yang diingatkan" Yoongi berujar lirih.

"kau ingin mengingatnya kembali? Itu semua berarti hatimu kosong yoongi-ya, ada sesuatu yang kau lepaskan saat kecelakaan dan itu menyiksa dirimu." Daehyun mengusak rambut yoongi

"aku ingin ingatan itu kembali.." mata sipitnya segera meneteskan liquid bening yang meluncur mulus dipipinya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum.

"mian, aku menangis tapi.. hikss.. aku.." Yoongi tidak tau apapun hanya saja ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dihatinya, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuat hatinya seakan teriris iris sakit, sakit sekali..

Daehyun menyembrangi mejanya memeluk Yoongi, ia sudah menganggap Yoongi seperti adiknya sendiri dan melihat Yoongi menangis membuat hatinya turut terluka.

Yoongi menangis meraung raung menuntaskan segala rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya ia ingin marah tapi ia tidak tau kepada siapa.

.

Disisi lain Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemen miliknya menerawang jauh apa yang pernah terjadi di apartemen ini..

Sebelum kejadian itu..

Ya.. sebelum kejadian itu..

.

.

' _jjang! Inilah apartemenku.." seorang pria berambut oranye menarik seorang wanita dengan rambut pastel pinknya masuk kedalam rumahnya._

" _tinggal sendiri ya?" wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melepas mantelnya._

" _yup, begitulah.." sang lelaki mengikuti._

" _mandilah Jimin, dimana dapurmu? Karena kau menang kali ini aku akan memasakkanmu makan malam.." lelaki bernama Jimin itu tersenyum senang dan segera bangkit._

" _ada dibelakang sana, tepat dibalik tembok itu.."_

" _baiklah.. mandilah.."_

" _terimakasih, aku menyayangimu Yoongi!" dan sang wanita pun hanya bisa merona._

 _._

 _Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek bermotif army dengan rambut yang masih basah. Aroma citrus dan lemon menguar dari tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia melangkah ke dapur dan melihat yoongi yang sedang menata gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih yang dia ambil dari kulkas._

 _Jimin sempat terpesona melihat kecantikan alamiah yang dipancarkan yoongi. Rambutnya dicepol seadanya membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya menghiasi wajahnya entah kenapa jimin begitu sangat ingin mencium yoongi saat ini. Lihat bibirnya yangberwarna pink menggoda itu. Ugh!_

" _Jimin, ayo sini.." panggil Yoongi lembut_

 _Jimin mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Yoongi dan melihat masakan yang dihidangkan ia tergoda. Entah dengan makanannya atau dengan orang yang membuatnya._

" _cobalah..." Jimin mengangguk dan menyumpitkan bulgogi itu masuk kedalam mulutnya sedetik kemudian ia berdecak kagum_

" _Mashitta!" serunya membuat senyum manis mengembang dipipi Yoongi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adegan itu terputar seperti roll film diotaknya membuat badannya terasa semu untuk bergerak.

"masih adakah ingatannya walau sedikit tentangku"

"kumohon Yoongi sedikit saja.."

"tuhan ampuni aku.."

Jimin merasa dirinya seperti akan gila sekarang Yoongi merupakan candunya, seperti heroin dan ganja yang membuatnya ketergantungan tingkat tinggi, ia menginginkannnya begitu menginginkannya, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Malam itu Jimin kembali melangkah keluar. Memilih untuk bersenang senang.

Mungkin segelas atau sebotol vodka bisa meringankan sedikit bebannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu kencang terdengar, beberapa orang bahkan sekelompok orang menari nari dengan gilanya di lantai dansa.

Laki laki dengan rambut orangeny itu hanya memandangi gelas beningnya yang terisi cairan berwarna merah keunguan.

"apa kau begitu sangat frustasi tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan ber name tag Soonyoung itu.

"ya, mungkin.." jawab Jimin seadanya.

"tidak ingin bermain? Banyak Yeoja yang tertarik padamu" balas Soonyoung

"tidak, aku sedang dalam mood buruk saat ini.." jawab Jimin

"oh ayolah bung, having sex cara menghilangkan stres dengan cepat, kau tau itu.." balas Soonyoung.

"entahlah, aku tidak dalam mood. Terimakasih karena sudah menawarkan. Beri aku satu lagi" pinta jimin, gelas Vodkanya sudah habis.

"emm... biar kutebak? Kau sedang putus cinta? Atau patah hati"ujar Soonyoung sambil mengambil sebotol vodka dan menuangkannya.

"lebih tepatnya sakit hati." Jimin meneguknya habis.

"kenapa?"

"yah.. bayangkan saja orang yang dicintaimu salah paham, berlari keluar dan kecelakaan. Kau tetap menunggunya meski keluarganya begitu membencimu. Namun saat ia sadar kau tidak bisa menemuinya setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan orang lain—"

"wow bung itu sangat mengharuhkan" Soonyoung memutuskan ucapan Jimin

"aku belum selesai.. setelah dia kembali padamu dia dalam keadaan amnesia. Tapi hanya kau yang dilupakannya. Kau pikir aku harus apa? Melompat dari atas jembatan dan terjun ke sungai Han? Atau menggantung kepalaku di pagar Love lock namsan tower? Atau meloncat dari roaller—"

"okay bung itu berlebihan... kalau menurutku kau berteman sajalah dengan dia.. kau buat dia ingat kembali. Kau tau bahkan seorang Yeoja berstatus istripun masih bisa direbut." Soonyoung memprovokasi

"kau benar, tapi..."

"oh ayolah sobat apa kau ingin merelakannya saja?"

"TIDAK"

"kalau begitu lakukanlah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yoongi kembali ke rumah sakit ia ingin memulai konselingnya dengan dokter Jung.

"aku pikir kau terlambat.." ujar dokter Jung saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di pintu

"tidak.. aku bukan tipikal ngaret."

"ingin makan siang bersama?"

Dan mereka pergi makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

Yoongi berada di salah satu taman sekarang, ia berfikir dengan jernih mencoba mengolah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh dokter Jung.

 _._

" _intinya kau hanya perlu bersabar, jangan memaksalan dirimu"_

 _._

" _kau tau.. amnesia buan hal yang buruk.. cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingatnya. Tinggal urusan waktu saja.."_

 _._

"aku hanya perlu menunggu dan berusaha mengingat.."

Yoongi pun tidak tau.. yang ia tau dia hidup dengan tenang.. hingga ia mengalami kecelakaan yang sudah terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan yang merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerang tak suka saat cahaya matahari menelisik masuk dan menyinari wajah tampannya yang sedang tertidur. Dengan berat hati ia pun bangkit membawa tubuhnya yang shirtless ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Seusai mandi, Jimin sudah rapih dengan setelan kemeja putih, celana kain hitam dan dasi yang sudah terlilit rapih dilehernya.

"yoboseyo?" Jimin bersuara karena menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

"ah.. baiklah"

Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah beranjak dari kursinya menarik kunci mobil dan pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan surai platina datang dengan menggenggam mantel caramel yang terlihat mahal. Dengan pasti ia memasuki cafe itu. Berdiri sebentar membiarkan para kaum hawa berdecak kagum—sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang tadipagi di teleponya.

"apa kabar Jimin?" tanya pria itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"apa kabar juga Namjoon Hyung?" Jimin membalas dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"langsung saja.. ini semua tentang Yoongi." Namjoon to the point membiarkan Jimin menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menyodorkanya pada Jimin

"Jung Dae Hyun?" Jimin bingung

"hubungi dia jika kau ingin tau perkembangan Yoongi. Aku tahu.. kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.. buatlah dia ingat sebelum dia menikah dengan Ravi"

"tunggu dulu—apa? Jadi mereka belum menikah?" jimin terkejut

"tentu, memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Namjoon balik

"aku pikir—"

"Ravi punya orang masalalu yang begitu dicintainya.. dia, kekasih Ravi dan menghilang diculik seseorang. Keadaannya yang tidak bisa melihat alias buta membua Ravi kesulitan mencari dia."

"omo—"

"dia hampir mirip dengan Yoongi bedanya hanya di hidung dan cara senyum saja .itulah sebabnya Ravi menjaga Yoongi dan langsung tertarik saat melihat Yoongi."

"berarti dia tidak pernah mencintai—"

"kau tau, sangat sulit bagimu untuk mencintai orang yang sudah tiada kan? Apalagi kau dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa orang tersebut kembali sebagai reinkarnasi?"

"hyung.."

"ini kesempatanmu Jimin.. aku dan Jin sudah setuju, kesempatan kedua.. jangan kau rusak lagi.. aku percaya padamu.. mian aku harus pergi aku punya jadwal" dan setelahnya Nmjoon pun menghilang..

.

.

"tunggu aku Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **REVIEW CHAPTER DEPAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **hai Yoongi.."**_

" _ **aku mencium wanginya.."**_

" _ **jangan bermimpi Ravi, kuyakin dia sudah mati.."**_

" _ **aku tau itu kau Ravi, tunggulah sebentar.."**_

" _ **AKHHH! KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALI..! EOMMAA!"**_

" _ **kuharap jangan lagi Yoongi-ya"**_

" _ **Lim Sang Hyuk imnida.."**_

" _ **aku ingin mati sekarang!"**_

" _ **dia milikku! Aku sudah mengingatnya! Eomma cepat nikahkan kami.."**_

" _ **TUNGGU!"**_

" _ **KYAAAAA!—BRUK"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Halooo Elin balik hehehehe mian yang nunggu updatenya lama.. ehehehe siapakah 'dia' yang dimaksud dengan tokoh lain disini? Hehehehe any Question? Comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi memandang aliran sungai di hadapannya aliranya tampak tenang, tidak seperti pemikirannya saat ini. Kepalanya sedang kalut ia ingin sekali mengingat masa lalunya, mungkin dengan itu ia bisa berbahagia, bisa mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong..

Yoongi menyesap kopi yang ada di tangannya kopi yang sudh sejam lalu ada di tangannya, hangatnya kopi itu sudah tersisihkan karena dinginnya cuaca sore itu. Musim dingin.. sudah tiba.

"hai Yoongi" Yoongi menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, mendapati seorang namja dengan cup bubble tea ditangannya.

"ah.. hai Jimin.." Yoongi tidak menyangka bisa bertenmu kembali dengan Jimin, karena memang dunia itu sempit.

"sedang apa? Kenapa disini?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum

"mendinginkan pikiran?" Yoongi membalas dengan nada tanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jimin. Suasana mendadak hening Yoongi enggan untuk menjawab membiarkan angin musim dingin membelai mereka.

"Jimin.."

"ya Yoongi?"

"apa kita pernah kenal dulu?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin merasa nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ia memilih jawaban yang paling bagus yang akan ia lontarkan untuk Yoongi.

"ya.. kita sering bertemu di beberapa persidangan, dan yah beberapa kali makan bersama dan menghabiskan akhir pekan.." jawab Jimin.

"hubungan apa yang kita punya dulu?"

Jimin merasa tertohok, ia tau ini bukan yoongi yang ia kenal.. sosok yoongi ini lebih dewasa dan realistis. Lidahnya terasa pait untuk menjawab.

"teman.." _'tapi kurasa lebih dari teman'_ jawab Jimin.

"aku seperti apa dulu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, hatinya ter iris sekarang.

"kau sangat menyebalkan.. dan manis sekaligus, kau suka eskrim rasa vanila, suka tiramisu, suka marah marah dan oh iya, kau selalu menggunakan informal padaku yah kau tau.. aku lebih tua darimu tapi terlepas dari itu semua kau orang yang menyenangkan"— _'dan teramat kucintai kau juga menyukaiku'_ ujar Jimin.

"hahaha mian kalau selama ini aku sering membuatmu kesal.. aku tidak mengingat apapun yah mungkin hanya sebagian, tapi itu cukup menyakitkan.." jawab Yoongi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sungai

"tidak apa apa.. jadi apa sekarang kau mencoba mengingat masa lalumu?" tanya jimin.

"yup, bisa dibilang begitu.. ah! Sudah sore.. sebaiknya aku pulang, semoga bertemu lagi Jimin! Umm... annyeong"

"ya.. sampai berjumpa lagi Yoongi-ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam dilalui dengan khidmat di keluarga Min. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang dan aman, setelah selesai makan mereka kini sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Yoongi-ya?" sang appa bertanya.

"baik appa, kata dokter Jung aku cukup rileks saja dan jangan terlalu memaksa.." ujar Yoongi

"akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengingatnya.." sang eomma berkata sinis

"Wae? Hime?"

"bayangkan saja jika dia ingat dia pasti akan—"

"kumanhae eomma.. ini kan terserah Yoongi Yoongi pasti sudh tau mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak.. jadi sebaiknya umma terima saja.." Hoseok menyelah.

"yah.. baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan lumayan dingin di kawasan Seoul membuat orang orang akan tergoda untuk keluar dan mencari udara.

Ravi kini berjalan di pelataran toko menimbang nimbang apa yang harus ia beli untuk keluarga Yoongi besok ia akan kembali ke rumahnya menyambut ayah dan ibunya yang akan datang dari Jeju untuk merayakan natal bersama dengan keluarga Yoongi, tentu saja keluarga Yoongi yang mengundangnya.

Ravi melewati sebuah toko bunga yang cukup terkenal, entah karena setan apa ia pun memasuki toko itu, melihat lihat isinya. Ia pernah mendengar dari Hoseok kalau Himchan suka bunga tulip jadi ia berpikir untuk membelikan Himchan beberapa tangkai bunga.

"chogi, bisa tolong bungkuskan aku 5 tangkai tulip ini?" ujar Ravi

"tentu tuan, tunggu sebentar."

Dan ravi pun menunggu, menunggu dengan melihat lihat sekeliling dan sesekali mengamati pegawai toko yang sedang membungkuskan bunganya. Namun, seorang Yeoja dengan gaun putih dan rambut hitam panjangnya lewat dihadapannya dengan membawa 2 buket bunga.

Semerbak wangi mawar dan susu itu memenuhi indra penciuman Ravi membuat ia menoleh menatap wanita yang sudah berjalan ke pintu keluar itu. Ravi merasa begitu familiar dengan wangi itu, ia membayar dengan terburu buru bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan kembaliannya. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu dengan tergesa gesa dan melongok ke kanan kekiri, namun sangat disayangkan yeoja itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu taxi yang sudah membawanya pergi.

Ravi mendesah kecewa.

"aku mencium wanginya.."

.

.

Seorang wanita menatap buket mawar putih di tangannya dengan senyuman manis, menatap jendela dan tersadar akan hiruk pikuknya Seoul membuat wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"aku tau itu kau Ravi, tapi tunggulah sebentar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi? Kau bertemu dengan seorang Yeoja yang mirip dengan dia?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit tan yang ada dihadapan Ravi. Yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"eish! Lihatlah wajahmu begitu menyedihkan.." jejar wanita itu lagi.

"yaaa... Haekyeonie.. jangan seperti itu.. tidakkah kau kasihan kepada sahabatmu yang masih betah menyendiri ini?" ravi menunjukkan wajah cemberut gagalnya.

"itu menjijikkan. Setidaknya dirimu sendiri yang membuat kau jadi seperti ini, siapa yang suruh menunggu gadis itu? Lupakan saja! Dan kembalilah pada gadis berambut nyentrik itu.. ah, siapa namanya? Yoong? Yoong?" Hakyeon berusaha mengingat

"Yoongi! Kau ini berbicara gampang, tapi coba saja kalau kau yang kehilangan si muka tembok Taekwoon itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ravi bertanya. Hakyeon meledakkan tawanya.

"kau bodoh.. hahaha tentu saja aku tidak akan menunggunya walaupun aku mencintainya. Kenapa? Karena kalau memang jodoh dia pasti kembali. Tapi selagi itu aku masih harus tetap hidup. Hahaha lagipula untuk apa si jung bodoh itu jauh jauh dariku? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dariku.." hakyeon menyengir.

"aishhh... sudut pandang wanita dan pria itu memang sangat berbeda." Ravi membanting garpunya meninggalkan bunyi berdenting.

"lupakan saja.. keundae, apa kau benar benar melihat wajahnya? Apa benar itu dia?"

"aish! Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku hanya mencium aromanya dia berjalan dengan gaun putih dan rambut hitam yang sudah lebih panjang dari 5 tahun yang kuingat terakhir kali.."ujar Ravi. Hakyeon malah menggetuknya dengan sendok.

"jangan bermimpi, aku yakin dia sudah mati... baru mendengar ceritamu saja aku sudah tau kelanjutannya. Mending kau lanjutkan hidupmu, segera lamar yoongi itu dan jangan lupa berikan aku undangannya." Ujar Hakyeon.

"kau tidak tau seberapa sulitnya ini Hakyeonie.." Ravi kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"kau bilang kau hidup karena dia.. jadi apa salahnya mencoba Ravi?" Ravi terdiam mencerna perkataan Hakyeon lamat lamat.

"eommaa!" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjangnya berlari ke arah Hakyeon.

"ah, kyung-ie sudah pulang?" tanya Hakyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh balita manis itu.

"Labi Samcon!" kyung berseru kemudian memeluk Ravi

"aigoo Kyung sudah besar neee?" ujarnya kemudian mengecupi pipi anak itu.

"oh? Ada Ravi.." seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan dasi longgarnya berjalan mendekat.

"oh, hai hyung!" sapa Ravi

"waeyo yeobo?" tanya Hakyeon saat melihat raut lelah di wajah suaminya.

"kau tidak akan tau berapa lama aku dan Jin-ssi berusaha membujuk Kyung dan Jiho pulang kerumah karena mereka benar benar tidak bisa dipisahkan!" ujar Taekwoon.

"tunggu? Jiho? Kim Jiho? Jin? Kim Seok jin?" tanya Ravi. Taekwoon mengangguk

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hakyeon

"tentu.. dia kakak Yoongi, dan Jiho anaknya,"jawab Ravi

"ah? Kurae? Astaga kenapa dunia berasa sesempit ini? Hahahaha" Hakyeon tertawa.

"kapan kau menikah Ravi? Sudah terlalu lama kau menlajangkan diri." Ujar Taekwoon

"yah? Mungkin secepatnya.." ujar Ravi.

"lamar saja.. kalau perlu menikahlah saat natal!"celetuk Hakyeon

"apa kau bodoh Hakyeon?"

"hahahaha.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobilnya, berusaha berfikir rileks. Jawaban dokter Jung cukup mengejutkan dirinya.

" _jadi bagaimana keadaan Min Yoongi saat ini?"_

" _dia baik baik saja.."_

" _kudengar ia berusaha mengingat ingatannya yang terhapus waktu itu.."_

" _ya dia memang sudah mencobanya.."_

" _bagaimana hasilnya?"_

" _aku tidak tau itu semua tergantung dia sendirri yang mengingat orang dimasa lalunya.."_

" _tidak bisakah anda buat ia ingat tentangku?"_

" _mian, tapi itu cukup berbahaya.. aku bukan seorang psikolog, yang bisa ku katakan padanya hanyalah tentang itu.. aku tidak bisa mengingatkan dia setiap potongan potongan ingatannya, karea berpotensi ia malah akan semakin tidak mengingatmu.."_

.

Tapi apakah setelah dia ingat tentangku ia ingin kembali padaku?—pikir Jimin.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Ada pesan masuk.

 **.** _ **from : cutie pie Yoongi**_

 _ **Text : bisa bertemu? Aku butuh bantuanmu.. dan teman untuk bercerita aku mimpi buruk.**_

Jimin tersenyum. Ia senang Yoongi membutuhkannya

 _ **To ; cutie pie Yoongi**_

 _ **Text : ne, kajja.. aku tunggu di sungai han**_

Jimin menutup ponselnya dan memilih melaju ke sungai Han.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara yang ulai menusuk kulit tanpa halangan membawa Yoongi untuk menghampiri lelaki yang bersurai orange yang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"hai.." Yoongi menyapa.

"hai juga.. masuklah, udara dingin.." ujar Jimin, Yoongi tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jimin.

Jimin menyalakan pemanas dan memberikan secup kopi yang tadi sudah dibelinya. Yoongi melepas syal miliknya dan ia gantung begitu saja di bangku, mengambil cup kopi itu dan berujar terimakasih kemudian menyesapnya.

"jadi? Apa mimpi burukmu?" tanya Jimin sambil memandang yoongi.

"begini.." Yoongi memutar dduknya menghadap kearah Jimin.

"aku memimpikan tentang masa laluku sampai sampai aku bangun sakit kepala.." ujar Yoongi

"secepat itukah? Seingatku kau baru 2 mingguyang lalu bercerita padaku.." ujar Yoongi.

"entahlah.. kejadiannya sangat random di mimpiku, ada saat dimana kita kencan.. makan eskrim,bermarahan, bermesraan, video call dan lain lain.. tapi anehnya.."

Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"anehnya aku tidak melihat atau mengingat pria itu.." ujar Yoongi. Mendadak Jimin merasa perutnya telilit dan jantungya berdebar kencang.

"wow itu luar biasa.."ujar Jimin berusaha menetralisir reaksinya.

"kau tau sudah ber pil pil aspirin kuhabiskan rasanya sakit sekali mengingat hal itu.. ah! Tapi melihat perawakan namja itu aku jadi tau satu hal..."

"apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

'dia itu pasti Ravi.. "

.

DEGH!

.

Jimin merasa dirinya dihempaskan ke jurang yang penuh duri, rasa sakit itu kini datang lebih bertubi tubi saat ia tau kalau orang yang ia cintai salah menganggapi ingatan masa lalunya.

"Ravi?" Jimin berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"ya... bukan hal bodoh lagi, saat aku bangun di rumah sakit wajah pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah Ravi, ia menjagaku dengan baik dan setelah itu kami tinggal bersama di LA karena faktor pekerjaan.. aku yakin itu dia.. karena hanya dia yang dekat denganku bahkan keluargaku.. Jin eonni appa dan umma meminta kami untuk segera menikah.." ujar Yoongi panjang lebar.

"jadi kalian belum menikah?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir tebal jimin.

"ya.. belum.." Jawab yoongi.

Jimin pun terdiam, ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya, disisi lain ia terasa senang sekali karena yoongi yang belum menikah, namun disisi lain ia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit karena Yoongi yang tidak mengenalnya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"sebaiknya kau harus mengingat lebih baik.. mungkin saja kau salah mengingat.. ah, kita bercerita sambil berjalan saja.. siapa tau kau terhibur, daripada terus terusan sakit kepala kan?" ujar Jimin.

"ah kau benar... Jimin baik sekali.." ujar Yoongi

.

 _Tidak hanya ingatannya yang berubah, namun sikapnya juga berubah.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok sudah hari natal, setiap keluarga sudah bersiap siap dengan perayaan di rumah masing masing, begitu juga dengan keluarga Min yang sore ini sibuk menghias pohon natal.

"aku datang..." Ravi dan Yoongi segera disambut teriakan hangat dari para anak kecil yang ada di sana..

Ravi dan Yoongi baru saja pulang membawa beberapa hiasan pohon natal yang baru membuat anak anak berseru riang, termasuk Eunha kecil yang langsung tertawa melihat ulah unnie dan oppanya.

Hari ini memang lumayan spesial, keluarga besar Jin, Namjoon,Ravi dan Eunhye datang memenuhi vila ini.. ada pun ayah dan ibu Ravi yang syukur sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keluarga Yoongi dan namjoon yang sedang berceloteh tentang anak masing masing mereka.

Daehyun, Youngjae yang datang dengan membawa anak mereka Jung Hyung Won dan ponakan Daehyun Jung Sia menambah keramaian, Namjoon juga mengajak Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk merayakan natal bersama tambah juga pelengkap Kim Hanbin bocah berumur 5 tahun ponakan Namjoon dan Kim Jinhwan ponakan Ravi yang berusia 6 tahun kalau dihitung sudah ada 4 bocah dan 2 batita yang mewarnai malam ini.

"aahhh! Samcheonn! Hanbin menarik rambutkuu!" seru Jinhwan saat Hanbin tidak sengaja menarik rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Mianhae! Rambutmu tersangkut di mainanku!" bela Hanbin.

"aa! Kau jahat!" Jinhwan memukul Hanbin tepat dikepalanya

"Oh my god! Jinhwan nunna! Tidak boleh seperti itu.. kasihan Hanbin hyung!" ujar Jiho membela.

"Jinhwan kemari biar unnie ikat rambutmu seperti milik unnie.." bujuk Jungkook sembari memamerkan rambut cokelatnya yang dikepang.

"ah! Yeppoo!" dengan mata berbinar jinhwan segera berlari ke arah Jungkook

"samcheon! Aku mau bintangnyaaa!" Sia berseru saat Ravi mengeluarkan hiasan bintang yang akan ditaruh dipuncak pohon natal.

"imoo! Berikan aku hiasan ituu.." ujar Jiho memohon.

"imoo! Aku juga mau.." hanbin tak mau kalah.

"appa bantu aku.." ujar Jiho sambil merengek minta di gendong pada Namjoon setelah mendapatkan slayer emas yang disukainya

"Jinhwanie mau menggantung malaikatnya!" seru Jinhwan sambil merengek. Jin mengelus rambutnya yang baru saja di kepang Jungkook

"aigoo.. sini imo bantu.." ujar Jin kemudian mengangkat Jinhwan dan membantunya memasang miniatur malaikat itu.

Begitulah keramaian yang terdengar dari ruang tengah dimana 4 orang bocah berebut menghias pohon natal dibantu samcheon dan imonya, serta Eunhye dan Youngjae yang menonton keseruan anak anak dan suaminya sambil menggendong bayi mereka.

Sementar di dapur tidak kalah seru, Yoongi dan ibu ravi Kim Ryeowook yang tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah belepotan tepung namun tetap berusaha belajar membuat cake.

"aigo, sayang wajahmu sudah penuh tepung.. kajja sini biar eomma yang bereskan.." ujar Ryeowook.

"aniya umma aku akan berusaha.. setelah ini apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"ahahah.. pecahkan 5 butir telur sayang.. Himchanie, apa yoongi belum pernah memasak kue?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tentu, dia lebih senang makan dari pada membuat. Memasak makanan saja ia bisanya yang instan" Ujar Himchan mengundang gelak tawa

"ummaaa!"

"astaga! Min Yoongi! Kau benar benar menghancurkan dapur.." ujar jin yang baru saja memasuki dapur bersama Jungkook untuk mengambil minuman dingin dan beberapa cemilan

"diamlah unnie.. aku sedang konsentrasi.." ujar Yoongi.

"sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan?" tanya Jungkook.

"dia sedang mencoba membuat cake cokelat sayang.." ujar Himchan

"aku yakin pasti rasanya akan membuat kita betah untuk berhari hari di wc" ujar Jungkook membuat yoongi murka dan melemparinya dengan tepung namun sebelum itu terjadi Jungkook sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

"sialan kau jeon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _jimin?" seorang wanita berambut pink memanggilnya_

" _yaa?" yang dipanggil membalas_

" _natal 2 bulan lagi.. kau akan merayakan natal dengan siapa?" wanita yang biasa dipanggil yoongi itu menoleh._

" _entahlah.. mungkin sendiri lagi?" jawab jimin_

" _ayo rayakan natal bersama." Ujar Yoongi yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya._

" _kau mengajakku?" tanya jimin balik._

" _tentu.. lalu siapa lagi." Yoongi mengerucutkan Bibirnya_

" _tumben sekali kau mengajakku ada apa?"_

" _jadi kau tidak mau? Yasu—"_

" _bukan begitu. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.. kapan lagi diajak oleh malaikat sepertimu?"_

" _cih! Aku ingin muntah!" ujar Yoongi_

" _hahaha"_

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya terbangunkarena mimpi yang menurutnya mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Ia menggusak rambutnya kasar.

"Jimin?" suara Yeoja menyapa pendengarannya ia tau betul itu siapa.

"iya eomma?"

"bersiaplah.. kita mendapat undangan dari kolega bisnis ayahmu. Dari keluarga Min."ujar ibunya membuat Jimin membelalak dan segera membuka pintu.

"keluarga min? Maksud eomma Min Yongguk dan Min Himchan?" tanya Jimin.

"iya bagaimana—"

"siap eomma, aku akan segera bersiap.." dan Jimin pun kembali menghilang dari balik pintunya.

.

" _sepertinya Namjoon hyung benar benar memberiku kesempatan ke dua.. terimakasih namjoon hyung.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para bocah dengan tenangnya menonton kartun disney tinker bell di depan tv dengan sekaleng jus dan cemilan. Sementara para tertua sibuk membersihkan tiba tiba bel depan berbunyi membuat yongguk segera berdiri.

"ah itu pasti mereka.." ujar Yongguk

"siapa?" Tanya Himchan.

"park Young Woon dan Park junsu.." ujar Yongguk.

"jinjja? Suruh mereka masuk.." Himchan ikut ikutan berdiri

.

Keluarga Park datang dengan senyuman sesaat Yongguk membuka pintunya terlihat Jimin, ayah ibunya dan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kelamnya.

"selamat datang tn. Park!" ujar Yogguk.

"ah.. terimakasih atas sambutannya.." youngwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama kangin ini segera menjabat tangan Yogguk

"astaga.. jadi kalian disini juga?" Jaejoong berseru sambil memeluk leeteuk.

"Himchan juga mengundangku.. ah selamat natal.." ujar Leeteuk

"selamat natal.. aigo Jimin.. urimaniya.." ujar Himchan dengan suara ramahnya.

"annyeong haseyo ahjuma.." sapa jimin

"aigoo.. kau tetap seperti dulu.. tidak berubah.." puji Yongguk.

"siapa ini Jimin?" tanya Himchan sambil mengelus rambut anak laki laki itu.

"dia Lim Changkyun, anak dari kakak sepupuku ahjumma.." ujar Jimin

"geudae? Lalu dimana sepupumu kenapa tidak kesini?" tanya yongguk

"dia akan datang sebentar lagi, dia sedang mengambil sesuatu yang sangat disukaimu Himchanie.. aku tadi melupakannya.." ujar Leeteuk

"jinjjayo? Eishh.. kau tidak perlu repot seperti itu.. kajja mari masuk.."

"iya.. ayo masuk"

.

.

Himchan sebenarnya masih marah pada Jimin, namun ia memilih untuk membuka kembali hatinya.. Namjoon dan Jin serta Daehyun sudah menjelaskan padanya tentang keinginan Yoongi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. sudah pasti Yoongi akan kembali pada Jimin.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap" ujar Jin,eunhye dan Yongjae dari dapur.

"aigoo.. ramai sekali villa ini chanie.." ujar Leeteuk.

"Jimin Samcheon!" Jiho segera berdiri dan memeluk Jimin yang sudah mendekapnya.

"aigoo.. masih ingat aku ne? Padahal sudah 2 tahun berlalu.. Jiho semakin tampan.." ujar Jimin.

"tentu.. aku selalu ingat samcheon.." ujar Jiho.

"aigo.. paman ini tampan sekali.." ujar Sia dan Jinhwan bersamaan.

"paman namanya siapa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"jimin.. park Jimin.."

"lalu dia siapa" tanya Sia

"Changkyunie beri salam.." titah Jimin, bocah itu mengangguk dan menunduk

"Lim Changkyun imnida.." ujar Changkyun. Kids mengangguk

"park Jimin samcheon milikku!" sia segera berseru

"apa kau bilang!? Andwae! Aku yang lebih dulu menanyai namanya!"

"milikku!"

"tidak milikku!" Jinhwan berseru.

"walaupun kalian berseru sekeras apapun paman Jimin milikku!" ujar Jiho

"eish sudahlah kids! Ayo makan malam.." Yoongi muncul dengan wajah galaknya membuat para bocah yang bertengkar itu mengkeret dan segera ke ruang makan.

"aigoo.. siapa Yeoja cantik ini?" ujar Daehyun saat membuka pintu depan.

"ah Hyuk noona kau sudah tiba?" ujar Jimin sambil bangkit dan menoleh kearah pintu. Daehyun mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk

"nee.. Jimin, ini pesananmu.." ujar Hyuk sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga kepada Jimin

"saudaramu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menoleh

Jimin terpesona sepersekian detik melihat yoongi yang sangat cantik dengan dress peachnya dan rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau .

"i-iya.. dia sepupuku.. dia baru kembali dari Jepang." Jelas Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"aku Min Yoongi.. panggil saja Yoongi." Ujar Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya

"Lim Sang Hyuk. Hyuk imnida.." balas Hyuk

"Yoongi siapa itu? Umma menyuruh kita untuk makan malam.." Ravi baru keluar dari dapur seketika merasa Dejavu karena kini dihadapannya ada sosok wanita yang begitu dia rindukan. Keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya.

"Hyuk.. sepupu jimin.. Hyuk ayo ikut makan malam.. Jimin juga.. ini malam natal, kita harus berbagi kebahagiaan.." ujar yoongi kemudian menarik Hyuk

.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun di mulai setelah mereka memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk. Sudah mulai terdengar jeritan dari para bocah yang berebut makanan sedangkan para orang tua yang terkikik geli.

"dimana Hyungwoon Jae?" tanya Daehyun pada istrinya.

"umm.. Eunha juga mana?" Hoseok ikut bertanya.

"mereka di boks. Tidur.." ujar Youngjae.

"ah begitu.."

"Jiho sayang makannya pelan pelan.." ujar Jin yang melihat Jiho tersedak

"mian umma.." ujar Jiho di sela sela kegiatan minumnya.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam sembari bercengkrama. Seusai makan malam bersama mereka kini berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk memasak barbeqyu dan memasang kembang api.

Ravi sedari tadi diam dan melihat Hyuk terus ia merasa tidak salah lgi.. ia yakin itu Hyuk miliknya.. miliknya yang dulu diambil oleh orang yang hingga kini sangat di bencinya. Namun ia heran, hyuk sudah bisa melihat? Siapa yang mendonorkan matanya? Siapa anak kecil yang sedari tadi berdekatan dengan Hyuk terus menerus? Apa itu anak pria brengsek itu? Berani sekali dia.. ataukah Hyuk sudah menikah?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kepala Ravi hingga ia merasa kepalanya mau pecah.. Namjoon menepuk bahunya.

"apa itu dia? Itu benar dia kan?" tanya Namjoon setengah berbisik. Ravi mengangguk

"oh astaga! Dunia betul betul sempit! Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenalimu?" tanya Namjoon

"hanya ada 3 kemungkinan.. 1 dia amnesia seperti Yoongi 2 dia tidak ingin kemesraanku dengannya terumbar atau juga hubunganku dengannya dan membuat natal ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan atau 3 itu bukan dia." Ujar Ravi

"mengobrollah dengan dia.." dan Namjoon pun sudah meninggalkannya dan ingin bermain bersama Jjiho.

.

Yoongi sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Jimin seputar masa lalunya ia sedikit terbahak mengingat dirinya yang dulu jimin kenal adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan..

"lalu kau berteriak pada pelayan itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya.. 'kau pikir aku selesai setelah makan ditempat ini? Aku masih punya beberapa sidang dan kau menumpahi bajuku dengan cream latte? Aku harus berfikir untuk memecatmu dari sini!' ahahah dan kau tau, wajahmu sangat merah." Jimin terbahak mengingat Wajah Yoongi yang memerah karena amarahnya sampai di ubun ubun.

"astaga... apa aku semenyebalkan itu?"Yiingi hanya bisa terheran.

"kau sangat menyebalkan.. tapi lucu.." ujar jimin.

"ahahaha... aku jadi segan padamu.. "

"tidak apa apa.."

Tiba tiba hyuk berjalan dengan langkah mundur karena hendak memotret Jinhwan taehyung dan Jungkook namun karena kurang hati hati dan tidak melihat kalau ada lubang ujung heelsnya masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan membuat ia terjerembab.

Namun disaat ia seharusnya merasakan kakinya keseleo dan pantatnya berdebum dengan tanah ia merasa seseorang menahannya. Benar saja, Ravi menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

"gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook.

"gwenchana jungkook-ah, Gomawwo Ravi-ssi" ujar Hyuk sambil tersenyu dan kembali memotret.

Ravi terdiam bahkan suara Hyuk pun mirip dengan miliknya, rasanya Ravi begitu ingin memeluk hyuk saat itu juga namun, ia sedikit terkejut saat lengan kurus memeluknya.

"yoongi?" Ravi menoleh melihat Yoongi yang cemberut.

"aku memanggilmu dari tadi.." ujar yoongi. Jika Ravi tak salah lihat mata Yoongi terlihat seperti ia sedang cemburu.

"maaf.. ada apa hmm..?" tanya Ravi.

"dagingnya sudah matang.. ayo makan.." panggil Yoongi

"kalian serasi sekali.." ujar Hyuk sambil tersenyum.

"ah benarkah? Terima kasih.." ujar Yoongi.

"anakanak ayo.. sini, dagingnya sudah matang.."

Dan ini mereka sudah menikmati makan malam kedua mereka.

.

Selesai makan kini mereka bercengkrama sambil bernyanyi jungkook dan Jin memperdengarkan suara merdu mereka yang tak jarang Daehyun juga ikut bernyanyi.

"suara kalian bagus kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja.. dan malah menyibukkan diri dengan obat obatan itu?" sindir Jungkook.

"hahahaha... bukan berarti suara kami bagus kami harus bersama dengan kalian.. ini hanya sekedar hobi." Ujar Daehyun sambil kembali menggendong hyungwoon yang menepuk nepuk pipinya.

"ahahah.. mungkin wajahmu lebih enak kalau dipukul Dae.." guru Youngjae.

Yoongi ikut tertawa, apalagi ketika Namjoon dan Ravi saling melanturkan candaan tentang Jimin atau sebaliknya. Namun melihat kebersamaan itu membuat perasaan Yoongi menjadi aneh, kepalanya pening.. kepalanya berasa berputar putar bayangan wajah Ravi dan Jimin mewarnai pikirannya.

"ukhh.."

Hyuk yang berada di sebelahnya merasa aneh dengan Yoongi menyentuh bahunya.

"ada apa?" tanya Hyuk.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk menjawab,

"Yoongi kau baik baik saja?"

"eh ada apa..."

"kepalaku.."

"ada apa dengan kepalamu?" kini semua orang mulai panik.

"akh.. kepalaku sakit..." Yoongi mulai berseru.

"ada apa Yoongi? Yoongi!"

"AKH! KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALI EOMMA!" Yoongi berteriak kencang membuat semua panik dan mengelibuti Yoongi.

Yoongi seperti kesetanan, kepalanya sangat sakit, semua ingatan berusha memasuki fikirannya membuat ia bingung,ingatan itu saling bertabrakan hingga semuanya menggelap dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

TBC

Elin bakalan hiatus nih.. jadi wait aja yaa...

Belum terlalu jelas nih hyuk posisinya apa? Emang bener dia masalalunya Ravi atau nggak.. ataukah Yoongi bakalan ingat Jimin dan nikah sama Jimin? Da mungkinkah Ravi kembali bersatu dengan masa lalunya?

Tunggu kelanjutannya


	4. Chapter 4

NTIIIT... TIIIITT... TIIIITT...

Alat elektro kardiograf itu berbunyi nyaring namun putus putus, cukup menandakan bahwa orang yang dipangkan alat tersebut dalam keadaan koma. Seorang namja dengan rambut orangenya memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa. Menunduk dalam pertanda memberi salam kepada sosok yang lebih tua.

"bagaimana keadaan Yoongi dokter Jung?" tanya Jimin.

"yah.. seperti yang kau lihat, seharusnya ia sadar sekarang mengingat ini sudah minggu ke 4 atau yah, bisa kubilang ia sudah koma setahun kalau seperti ini, karena ini sudah tahun baru 2 minggu yang lalu.. namun, sepertinya kita harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.. ia masih ingin tertidur sedikit.. secara medis hal ini bisa saja terjadi karena terjadi ketidak seimbangan syaraf dan kinerja otaknya membuat Yoongi pingsan dan terjerumus jatuh ealam bawah sadarnya.." ujar Dokter Jung

"bagaimana kondisinya jika ia sudah sadar Dae?" tanya Jin

"dia akan baik baik saja, tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan dengan ingatannya. Kata dokter Nam, kemungkinan besar pasien amnesia akan mengalami dejavu dan kalau beruntung ingatannya akan kembali.." ujar dokter Jung.

"kalau begitu baiklah... terimakasih dokter Jung," Jimin membungkuk lagi. Jin melihat jam tangannya.

"aku harus kembali, ada beberapa pasien yang harus kutangani" ujar Jin kemudian pergi.

"aku juga, panggil aku kalau terjadi sesuatu." Ujar Daehyun kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ravi menatap Ponselnya ia sedikit bingung darimana Hyuk mendapatkan nomornya.

 _0109876xxxx_

 _Ayo bertemu Ravi-ssi, aku ingin mengembalikan mantelmu yang terbawa bersama milik-ku. Ayo bertemu di taman xxx pukul 2 siang._

Siang itu udara masih agak dingin karena sudah berada di penghujung musim dingin. Ravi juga khawatir pada Yoongi dan berniat menjenguknya sore ini tentunya selepas bertemu dengan Hyuk.

Ravi tiba di taman tua itu, taman dimana ia dan Hyuk pertamakali bertemu. Kala itu Hyuk sedang tersasar dan memilih beristirahat ditaman itu dengan berjalan jalan disekitar taman namun, ia terantuk batu dan jatuh tongkatnya menggelinding jatuh kehadapan Ravi.

" _aduh.." gadis itu merintih sedikit_

 _Ravi melihatnya terjatuh ingin sekali tertawa namun melihat gadis itu meraba raba tanah yang ada di bawahnya seakan mencari sesuatu membuat Ravi tertegun._

 _Gadis itu berbeda, ia buta.._

 _Ravi melihat sebuah tongkat di kakinya, mungkin itu yang dicari gadis itu, Ravi mengambil tongkat itu dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ravi meraih tangannya, merasakan kulit halus milik wanita itu dan membantunya berdiri._

" _berhati hatilah saat berjalan.." Ravi memberikan tongkat itu ke genggaman gadis tersebut. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum._

" _terimakasih, tuan.."_

 _Ravi tertegun kembali gadis ini sangat sempurna dimatanya, ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal._

" _ah, namaku Sang Hyuk, kau bisa memanggilku Hyuk.." gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ravi menjabatnya membuat darahnya berdesir._

" _aku Ravi.. senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuk-ssi"_

.

"ekhem..."

Ravi menoleh kebelakang ia sedikit terkejut karena dia sedang melamun tadi, dia mendapati Hyuk sedang tersenyum dengan mantel coklatnya.

"ah.. wasseo?" Ravi menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tidak tahu kalau Hyuk sudah ada disitu.

Hyuk hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ravi, namun seperti boneka joker yang berada dalam kotak bolamata Ravi membesar, terkejut dengan Hyuk yang tiba tiba...

GREPPP

Memeluknya.

"aku pulang Ravi..." Hyuk tersenyum, matanya berlinang air mata. Ravi masih dalam posisi diamnya mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar Hyuk miliknya sudah kembali.. kembali ke pelukannya.

"ka-kau, kembali Hyuk.. kau kembali..." Ravi balas memeluk Hyuk erat seakan takut terlepaskan.

"maafkan aku sudah menghilang darimu selama 5 tahun ini.." Ravi mengecup puncak kepala Hyuk berkali kali, ia begitu terharu dan senang kekasihnya kini kembali..

"kau kembali sayang.. kau kembali..." Ravi masih begitu sangat terharu ia tersenyum namun matanya mengalirkan air mata.

"sejak dulu aku sudah yakin kalau itu dirimu.. aku sangat yakin.."

"aku tidak akan pergi.. aku disini.. aku disini.. karena akulah kepingan hatimu yang hilang dan telah kembali.." hyuk mengeluarkan kalung hati miliknya ya, memang hanya sepotong tapi sangat berarti.

Ravi tersenyum ia begitu bahagia, ia begitu merindukan hyuk berkali kali lipat dibanding apapun.. ia mengecup bibir hyuk berkali kali menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya yang selama ini terbelenggu.

"aku senang kalau itu benar dirimu.."

.

.

..

.

.

Gadis itu mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam netranya ia menyadari dirinya tidak sedang berada di rumah, namun berada di tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya. Seluruh badannya sangat sakit kepalanya, bahkan kini ia kesulitan untuk bernafas, tangannya bergerak berusaha menggapai udara.

"a-ahk!"

Seorang pria tersadar dari tidurnya yang tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak ia segera memencet tobol darurat yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dengan warna rambut terangnya memasuki ruangan itu.

.

 _Yoongi berjalan disebuah tempat yang sangat asing dengan berjuta pintu dihadapannya, ia menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih polos sambil membawa sebuah toples tinggi bening yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa gunanya._

 _Yoongi membuka pintu dengan cat kuning itu, ia melihat seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan celana pendek, tanktop dan kemeja kotak kotak serta topi yang bertengger dikepalanya yang sedang bertengkar dengan lelaki berambut hitam. (pas pertemuan pertama Yoongi Jimin)_

" _itu aku?" Yoongi bermonolog._

" _siapa pria itu?"_

 _Yoongi melangkah ingin menggapai dirinya yang lain itu namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah bayangan hitam bercampur kemerahan menyelimutinya membuat Yoongi melayang seolah olah terhisap kedalamnya._

" _KYAAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tersadar kembali dengan tertidur di ruangan yang lain, ruangan itu begitu dingin tapi aku sadar kalau aku tertidur diatas tempat tidur besi.. aku terlonjak bangun dan sangat terkejut, ruangan ini tidak memiliki pintu.. namun hanya sebuah tempat tidur yang kududuki dan meja nakas serta cermin besar yang setinggi tubuhku._

 _Aku berjalan menghampiri cermin itu, melihat diriku yang terpantul di dalamnya namun bayangan diriku itu bergoyang, yang tiba tiba bergantikan byangan seseorang yang oh tidak! Dia sepertiku..._

 _Bedanya bagian belakangnya berwarna merah crimson ia menggunakan gaun yang sama denganku namun berwarna hitam. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari milikku, punyaku polos namun miliknya seperti dirias tebal dan memberikan kesan jahat dengan lipstik merah darahnya dan rambutnya juga berwarna hitam bukan hijau seperti milikku._

" _tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku juga dirimu.."_

 _Aku memasang wajah bingung milikku. Apa dia gila? Aku tidak sepertinya._

" _yah.. lebih tepatnya dirimu yang lain. Dirimu yang terbentuk karena dendam dan rasa sakit yang dimilikimu."_

" _a-apa maksudmu?"_

" _aku kembaran jiwamu, jiwamu yang lain.."_

 _Aku tidak mengerti maksdnya. Aku memundurkan langkahku beberapa langkah mudur karena dia yang mendekat kearahku aura gelap itupun mendekat._

" _maafkan aku, tapi dendam dan amarahmu terlalu besar untukku, jadi jangan salahkan aku bila akulah yang akan berkuasa ditubuhmu.. aku tau kau merindukannya tapi maafkan aku sekali lagi maafkan aku.."_

 _Aku tak mengerti maksudnya.. namun tiba tiba sebuah pusaran hitam mengintari tubuhku dan kemudian hilang dalam gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku terbangun dengan seluruh badan serta kepala yang sangat pusing, dissampingku seorang dokter cantik dengan rambut blondnya menatapku dengan senyumnya.

"yoongi-ya.. "

Aku menoleh kulihat umma yang sedang menatapku dan appa yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Jimin juga menatapku dengan tatapan mata teduhnya.

"sudah sadar Yoongi-ssi? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa pusing?" tanya dokter Nam

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"kau ingat siapa dirimu? Keluargamu?" tanya dia lagi

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam kantung infusku. Selang beberapa lama aku merasa kembali ada nyeri disekujur tubuhku seperti kesemutan.

"dia baik baik saja, aku hanya menyuntikkan antibiotik sebagai penetral aku akan kembali.."

Dan aku kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ravi mengelus surai panjang Hyuk sekarang, bahkan kini ia tidak ingin melepaskan Hyuk yang ia takutkan akan hilang..

"kau pasti bingung.. aku tau kau pasti sedang berfikir sekarang, jadi biarkan aku bercerita.." Hyuk menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Ravi dan mulai bercerita.

Ia menceritakan dari awal, mulai dari ia yang diculik dan diperlakukan kasar oleh ilhoon ia bahkan tidak diberi makan pasca selesai dimainkan tubuhnya oleh Ilhoon hingga ia semakin lemas dan hanya bisa berguling lemah di tempat tidur.

Namun ia seharusnya bersyukur karena Jun salah satu pengawal Ilhoon menolongnya, ia memberi makan padanya dan juga melapor pada polisi saat Ilhon ingin membunuhnya begitu mengetahui Hyuk tengah mengandung anaknya. Jun juga membiarkan ia menempati rumahnya di daerah ilsan dan merawatnya.

Hingga tiba waktu Ilhoon dieksekusi, ilhoon mengakui semua kesalahannya, namun sebelum ia akan dieksekusi nanti karena perilakunya yang selain menculik menahan serta memperkosa seorang gadis yang kala itu Hyuk baru berusaha 18 tahun dan juga sebagai bandar narkoba ia merelakan matanya untuk Hyuk, karena menebus segala dosa dosanya.

Selepas hari dieksekusinya ilhoon, kehamilan Hyuk juga sudah mencapai usia ngidam hingga ia menahan permintaannya, namun Jun mengetahui kalau Hyuk sedang ingin sesuatu dan dengan baik hati ia membelikan Hyuk apapun yang ia mau, Jun sudah seperti kakak sendiri bagi Hyuk.

Suatu ketika Hyuk bertemu dengan Jimin yang langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona. Memang Hyuk sangat bingung karena tida mengenal Jimin, namun saat ia mengatakan namanya Hyuk ingat dan sadar betapa tmpannya Jimin yang secara kebetulan juga sedang berjalan bersama Mrs. Park yang langsung mentraktirnya bahkan membelikan beberapa kebutuhan untuk bayinya, yang sudah pasti sudah Hyuk beritahu alasan kenapa ia hamil dalam usia semuda itu..

Jun juga sudah pamit kepada Hyuk bahwa ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di China tanah kelahirannya dan meninggalkan Hyuk yang kini sudah di ambil hak asuhnya oleh Mrs. Park.

"apa Jun itu menyukaimu? Uhh,.." Hyuk terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Ravi yang sarat akan kecamburuan Hyuk mencium pipinya.

"tidak.. dia sudah memiliki istri sekarang, kalau tidak salah namanya Xu Minghao bahkan mereka sudah memiliki anak juga.." ujar Hyuk.

Hyuk melanjutkan ceritanya hingga Changkyun lahir, memang wajahnya tida terlalu mirip kepada Hyuk tapi hyuk begitu menyayanginya. Changkyun bukan anak yang suka rewel jadi Hyuk sangat menyukainya berbanding terbalik dengan mrs. Park yang sangat memanjakannya.

Hyuk juga bercerita kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan Ravi beberapa kali tapi ia selalu menghindar, ia tau itu Ravi karena wangi dan desah suaranya. Namun saat itu Hyuk pergi ke amerika untuk mngajar dan menjenguk makam orang tuanya.

Tapi saat itu ia kecewa melihat Ravi yang selalu pergi dan pulang bersama seorang wanita dengan surai pastel yang sangat manis, bahkan tak kadang wanita itu menunggu Ravi di depan gedung apartemennya, Hyuk tau karena secara tidak sengaja apartemen mereka bersebelahan.

Ravi terkejut, ia tidak tau kalau Mrs. Lim itu adalah Hyuk arena ia hanya mendengarnya dari Yoongi.

"tapi aku yakin, kau hanya mencintaiku, aku tidak cemburu bahkan aku menunggu waktu yang pas untuk kembali berhadapan denganmu.." Hyuk mengakhiri ceritanya, Ravi mendekapnya erat.

"manhi saranghaeyo Chagi.."

"nado.."

"selama 5 tahun hubungan kita aku tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku kan? Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka.. calon mertua dan orangtua barumu.." Ravi mengelus surai Hyuk yang halus.

"a-apa? Kau sedang melamarku sekarang?" Hyuk terkejut.

"tidak.. aku tidak sedang melamarmu aku tidak ingin acara yang rumit seperti itu, ku ingin kita berdua langsung bersaksi dihadapan tuhan, Lim Sang Hyuk, ah ani.. Kim Sang Hyuk menikahlah denganku bulan depan..aku akan membahagiakanmu dan Changkyun" Ravi menatap dalam obsidian milik Hyuk yang memancaran bayangannya serentak Hyuk menempelkan bibir tipisnya yang Ravi ketahui adalah jawaban 'iya' dari kekasih cantiknya itu.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum cerah, ia sudah sadar dari komanya ia juga sudah mengingat semua ingatanya yang terlupakan, sangat senang sampai rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak,.. ia duduk dengan sang ibu yang senantiasa menyuapkanya apel buah kesukaannya iamenunggu Ravi dan keluarganya yang akan datang berkunjung.

Jimin sendiri sangat lega melihat Yoongi yang kembali sehat walaupun belum sepenuhnya, yang penting ia sudah melihat senyum manis bidadari hatinya. Jimin sedang bermain dengan Jiho yang langsung datang dari sekolah demi melihat sang imo yang sudah sadar, kalau boleh jujur Jimin juga sempat berkhayal melihat Jiho ia membayangkan bagaimana lucunya anaknya dan Yoongi nanti.

"anyyeongg..." Yoongi langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Ryeowok dan Jongwoon yang masuk ke ruangannya yang tentu saja ada Ravi juga, namun senyumannya luntur seketika saat melihat Hyuk yang menarik sisi coat Ravi.

"Raviii~~" Yoongi merengek dengan lucu membuat Ravi gemas dan segera menghampirinya.

"kau sudah sadar Yoongi-ya.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ravi memeluk yoongi membuat 2 orang diruangan itu memanas dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"aku baik.. ingatanku sudah kembali.. aku senang dan kenapa au lama sekali datang menjengukku?" Yoongi merenggut.

"aigoo.. Yoongi-ya, Ravi terlambat karena harus menjemput appa dan eomma, ia juga bertemu dengan Hyuk yang langsung senang begitu mengetahui kalau kau sudah sadar" ujar Ryeowook

"benarkah, terimakasih sudah berkunjung Hyuk.."ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum

Semuanya kembali terlarut dalam pembicaraan hingga Yoongi menginterupsi,

"Ravi bantu aku.. aku ingin ke toilet.." ujar Yoongi

"ah baiklah.." Ravi pun membantu Yoongi untu duduk di kursi rodanya

"Hyuk bisa membantuku kan?" tanya Yoongi Hyuk terkejut

"memangnya ada apa dengan toilet kamarmu?" tanya Ravi

"toiletnya rusak dan baru akan diperbaiki sore ini, jadi untuk sementara Yoongi memakai toilet yang lain," jawab Jimin.

"ah begitu, kalau begitu Hyuk tolong antar Yoongi ya.." ujar Ravi. Hyuk hanya bisa mengangguk

.

Kedua gadis ini berjalan melewati lorong yang sepi karena memang lorong ini jarang terpakai Yoongi memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyuk-ssi" Yoongi meremas ujung baju rumah sakit miliknya

"ne?"

"jangan ambil dia.." Hyuk berhenti mendorong kursi Roda Yoongi. Ia bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi

"maksudnya apa Yoongi-ssi?" Hyuk bertanya.

"kumohon jangan, aku baru saja kembali mengingat ingatan masa laluku yang sejujurnya masih buram tapi aku yakin saat itu Ravi-lah yang bersama denganku. Aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengannya aku tidak tau.. tapi kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku dia satu satunya harapanku.." Hyuk tertohok mendengar ucapan Yoongi tangannya bergetar ia bingung harus melakukan apa..

"sejak dulu aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini.. aku sudah mengalami 2 kecelakaan dan kumohon ini yang terakhir, kurasa tubuhku tidak akan mampu lagi menahan beban ini.. umohon biarkan aku bahagia kali ini saja.. aku ingin meminta kepada appa dan eomma untuk menikahkan kami berdua.."

' _kau berfikir kaulah yang tersiksa disini, lalu bagaimana denganku? Hanya dia satu satunya yang kumiliki sekarang kumohon Yoongi ssi kumohon jangan seperti ini, biarkanlah aku mengenalkan kepada Changkyun sosok ayah baru yang begitu ia rindukan.."_

"kumohon mengertilah.." ujar Yoongi lagi

' _tidak Yoongi-ssi! Tidak! Kaulah yang harus mengerti..'_

"a-apa apaan sih.. kami ti-tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.." jawab Hyuk yang tentunya ia merutuki kebodohannya seharusnya ia memberontak..

"baguslah, ayo kembali au hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu.."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Hyuk kembali dengan 2 perasaan yang berbeda, Hyuk dengan wajah pucatnya dan Yoongi dengan wajah terbebani miliknya. Perbincangan kembali berlanjut.

"jadi Yoongi benar benar mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yaa?" goda Ravi

"tentu saja! Walau masih buram tapi aku yakin! Sangat Yakin kalau itu kau.." ujar Yoongi

"aku?" semuanya memandang bingung Ravi dan Yoongi apalagi Jimin.

"eomma, aku punya satu permintaan.." ujar Yoongi

"a-apa itu sayang?" Himchan mempersipkan dirinya, hal terburuk pasti akan terjadi.

"aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Tolong nikahkan aku dan Ravi eomma.." dengan senyum cerahnya Yoongi menggandeng Ravi yang setengah terkejut itu.

"a-apa?"

"sesuai dengan permintaan eomma dan appa kapan aku dan Ravi menikah kini aku yang menjawab.. aku ingin secepatnya dan aku ingin Jimin yang membawa cincinnya.." ujar Yoongi kembali dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

Seketika Jimin merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

.

Dan Hyuk merasa dunianya hancur begitusaja.

.

.

.

.

" _ **mungkinkah ini yang patas disebut dengan karma?"—Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **lalu apa artinya aku selama ini dan bagaimana dengan janji manismu dahulu?"—Hyuk**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **maafkan aku sudah melukaimu, tapi bukan maksudku seperti ini"—Ravi**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **aku bukan dia dan dia bukan aku, kami berbeda namun akulah yang bersembunyi"—Yoongi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi tau untuk berdiri disini membutuhkan waktu yang tidaklah lama.. memerlukan banyak sekali pemikiran memuakkan bahkan hingga membuat ia harus mengalami kejadian menantang maut. Namun, demi apapun kali ini ia tak akan mundur lagi, sudah cukup rasa sakit yang sudah ia alami selama ini..

"aku mengingatmu Jimin-ah.." Yoongi menatap sebuah foto pollaroid yang sudah usang

"aku tak pernah sedikitpun melupakanmu.."

"kau tau Jimin-ah.. aku hanya terlalu takut untuk sakit hati ketika aku kembali bersamamu.."

"dan sekarang.. akan terjadi untuk selamanya.."

"maafkan aku Jimin.. karena aku masih mencintaimu.. " dan bulir air mata itu mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

Suasana appartemen itu hancur lebur. Pecahan kaca dimana mana, makanan berantakan kain dan banyak sekali yang membuatnya seperti sampah. Namun tak menghentikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Hyuk-ah dengarkan aku dulu –"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU!" sang pria tak kenal lelah ia terus meraih tangan wanita cantik itu

"PERGI RAVI! PERGII!"

"tidak aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku.."

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan! Semua sudah jelas.. kau akan menikah.."

"bukan seperti itu Hyuk-ah.. aku hanya mencintaimu… ingat itu.. tatap aku Hyuk!" Hyuk menatapnya

"mencintaiku? Apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita seperti ini Ravi? pergilah.. aku mau sendiri" dan bantingan pintu yang keras mengejutkan Ravi

"aku gila sekarang!"

.

.

.

Yoongi kacau ia merasa sangat kacau saat ini.. entah kenapa di fikirannya hanya ada jimin, jimin dan Jimin.. bahkan sekarang entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di samping rak toko buku tempatnya dan Jimin pertama kali bertemu waktu itu..

Tempat pertama ia marah pada Jimin dan meneriakinya.. kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar toko dan berjalan ke persimpangan jalan.

"bisakah waktu terulang kembali?" yoongi memeluk tubuhnya erat merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya.

Merasakan kembali kenangan lama yang merasuk kedalam Jiwanya. Kenangan yang sangat berarti baginya, saat itu Jimin memeluknya dengan erat saat ia sangat ketakutan hingga ia dapat mendengar suara Jantungnya dan jantung Jimin yang saling beradu. Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

"kalau kau disini apa yang akan aku lakukan Jimin-ah.." Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas saat kaki kaki rampingnya berjalan ke arah ramainya pejalan kaki di tepi jalan itu..

"apa yang kulakukan sudah benar?" Yoongi menghapus airmatanya. Memasuki cafe tempat ia mengembalikan hoodie yang Jimin berikan waktu itu.. ia bahkan tidak tau kalau ia sudah sampai di cafe ini.

Yoongi memesan cokelat panas dan melihat lihat cafe namun setelahnya ia malah melihat ke kursi yang dihadapannya..

"kau tau.. aku ingin kembali lagi disini bersamamu.."ujar Yoongi di kursi hadapannya seolah olah ada Jimin di depannya.

.

"kalau aku yang ada disini kau keberatan?" seorang Pria tampan namun terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kacau duduk dihadapan Yoongi yang sontak membuat mata sipitnya membola.

"Ji—Jimin?"

"iya.. apa kabar Yoongi-ya?" Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin.

"wae? Sesuatu terjadi? Ada apa? Kenapa diam Yoongi?" tanya Jimin lagi dan Yoongi hanya terdiam.

"Kau hidup dengan baik.." Yoongi tiba tiba menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu

"ya.. aku memang hidup dengan baik.. tentu. Sebelum kau meninggalkanku.." Hening.. hening menyapa mereka berdua. Jimin menyesap kopinya.

"kau tau.. hidupku tidak sebaik yang dahulu.. dimana saat aku pertamakali mengantarmu pulang.. bertemu denganmu.. baik itu di restoran maupun persidangan.. berbalas pesan.. videocall.. menelfonmu.. tapi sayang sekali kita tidak pernah berkencan bukan? Yah.. karna kau yang salah paham.." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jimin

"aku minta maaf Yoongi-ya.. sudh menyakitimu.. mungkin aku akan belajar melepaskanmu?" Jimin tertawa getir diujung kalimatnya

"yah walaupun tak dapat dibohongi kalau aku masih mencintaimu.. sangat sangat mencintaimu.. tapi ini pilihan hidupmukan? Tidak apa apa.. aku akan berbesar hati menerimanya ah iya.. aku yang akan membawakan cincinmu nanti.." senyum terpaksa. Yoongi tau itu.. Jimin terpaksa menerima semua ini, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Jimin fikirannya berputar ia bingung akan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini..

Jimin termenung menatap yajah cantik bersih dan polos dihadapannya, wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskan saat ia marah, sangat cantik saat tertawa,elegan saat serius dan polos saat berbicara. Kenangan yang sedikit namun berarti itu kembali terputar di benaknya bagaikan roll film entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pernah menyakiti gadis yang sebentar lagi menikah ini.

"ah malam semakin larut.. pulanglah.. aku rasa aku harus pergi" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tersenyum padanya, bangkit menuju kasir membayar minumannya dan pergi kearah pintu keluar entah apa yang membuat Yoongi untuk bangkit mengejar Jimin yang sudah memegang handel pintu mobilnya.

"Jimin!" yang dipanggil menoleh.

Entah apa yang ada dibenak gadis manis itu, ia menyusul Jimin, menarik kerah mantelnya dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada sang pria yang tak dapat dipungkiri juga ia merindukannya juga. Jimin terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yoongi melepaskan kecupannya.

"aku ingin ikut bersamamu, bawa aku pergi.. rumah bukan tempat yang baik untuk saat ini.." ujar Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya.

"ba-baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, membiarkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Tidak ada yang berubah di dalamnya hanya saja 'sedikit' berantakan.

"maaf kalau berantakan,kau tau.. aku tidak hidup dengan baik" ujar Jimin sambil mengangkat beberapa kain yang berada di lantai dan Sofa. Yoongi hanya tersenyum

"tidak masalah... tapi setidaknya kau hidup dengan baik Jimin, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu.. jangan memakan makanan cepat saji terus.." Yoongi mengomeli Jimin sambil mengangkat beberapa bungkus _junkfood_ yang berserakan di meja tengah. Jimin yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu.. tidak masalah kan?" ujar Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya melepas mantel dan kausnya kemudian mengirim pesan singkat kepada Namjoon bahwa Yoongi bersamanya.

Yoongi bergerak membereskan apartemen Jimin, tentu saja ia ingat ini bukan kali pertamanya ke sini.. tentunya ia sudah hapal betul letak ruang ruang di aparemen ini. Yoongi mencuci pakaian Jimin di mesin, bergerak ke dapur dan membuka kulkas Jimin menggeleng mendapat setengah lusin soju di dalamnya, jjangmyeon dingin, kimchi yang lumayan banyak, 3 buah apel dan sawi setelah itu kulkasnya benar benar kosong.

"astaga.. dia memang benar benar sengsara"

Yoongi bergerak memasak apapun yang ia bisa masak yah walaupun kemampuan memasaknya tidak seperti Jin namun itu lebih baik daripada tidak bisa sama sekali. Ia melepas mantelnya menggantungnya bersamaan dengan sweatter dan syal hitamnya di tempat gantungan. Meninggalkan kaus putih polos dan celana panjangnya.

Sejam kemudian Jimin baru keluar kamar dengan rambut basahnya. Yoongi menggeleng membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan 6 botol soju yang ia lihat itu.

"untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya. _'sial aku lupa kalau yoongi tidak menyukai alkohol'_

"aku juga baru saja membuang semua bungkus dan sampah rokokmu"— _'sial itu juga'_

Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yoongi terenyum. "besok berbelanjalah.. makananmu sudah habis, ini yang terakhir" ujar Yoongi sambil menghidangkan Kimchi yang baru ia panaskan.

"Perhatikan juga apa yang kau konsumsi, aku tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Jangan kau lakukan lagi Jimin.." Yoongi membuang semua isi botol soju itu ke wastafel cuci piring dan membuang botolnya di tempat sampah.

"nah ayo makan.." ujar Yoongi Jimin hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa dilayani seperti seorang suami. Yoongi sudah sangat telaten, ia menuangkan Jimin air minum mengambilkan lauk dan nasi membereskan meja dan membereskan counter dapurnya, ia berani bertaruh kalau Yoongi dan Ravi akan bahagiah setelahnya.

Selesai makan Jimin melihat Yoongi yang berberes beres, punggungnya yang kecil, pinggang yang ramping. Jimin ingin sekali memeluknya tapi sayangnya ia tau Yoongi bukan miliknya dan bukan untuknya.

Membunuh waktu senggang Yoongi memutuskan untuk menonton TV bersama Jimin sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

"jimin, apa kau percaya Takdir?" Jimin menoleh, mungkin yang ditanyakan Yoongi adalah takdir dalam drama yang mereka nonton.

"aku percaya.. takdir mereka memang akan membaik lihat saja prianya yang sangat berjuang" Yoongi tersenyum sambil melihatnya.

"bukan solal dramanya Jimin, tapi takdirmu apa kau tidak berniat memperjuangkannya?" Jimin bukan orang bodoh untuk menganalisis hal seperti ini Jimin mengerti Yoongi membicarakan sesuatu antara mereka. Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang tak dimengerti kemudian mengelus rambut _silvernya_.

"takdirku adalah melihatmu bahagia walaupun itu bersama orang marah dan merasa gagal tentu saja kalau kau memilih Ravi. Tapi ini pilihan hidupmu dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, aku akan turut berbahagia, bahagiaku itu dirimu Yoongi" Jimin berujar menatap mata polos Yoongi yang berbinar.

"jimin jangan memaksakan diri.." Jimin melembutkan tatapannya bahkan lebih terkesan sendu.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Yoongi-ya bahkan melepasmu ketika kau memilih yang lain, aku ingin berteriak pada tuhan yang memberikan takdir seperti ini tapi sekali lagi aku ingat bahwa aku hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa memainkan peran yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan padaku"

"jangan pikirkan aku, pikirkan saja dirimu Yoongi-ya.. chaa.. sudah malam, kau ingin menginap atau kembali ke rumahmu?" Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan mata teduhnya

"sepertinya kau akan menginap.. kalau begitu masuklah ke kamarku Yoongi-ya.. aku akan tidur disini" Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi mematikan tv dan melihat peri cantiknya itu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Yoongi memikirkan Jimin, ia tidak tidur.. malah memeluk selimut Jimin dan mencium bau samarnya sebentar... ia bingung ada apa dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia tau apa yang ia rasakan tapi entah kenapa saat ini sangat sulit mendeskripsikannya?

Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit menyesal dengan hal ini.. disisi lain ia sangat senang keinginannya untuk menikah akan tercapai tapi disisi lain ia merasa kurang dan kosong.. ia merasa sudah menyakiti seseorang, sangat menyakitinya bahkan hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.. Tidak! Perasaannya tidak seperti ini! Yoongi bukan orang yang jahat terhadap kehidupan orang lain dia justru yang rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang lain tapi kenapa saat ini ia merasa Jahat?

.

Disisi lain Jimin juga me rasakan hal yangsama, banyak hal yang membuatnya gelisah dan yang selalu ada di pikiranya adalah _'apakah aku akan tetap baik baik saja?' 'apakah Yoongi baik baik saja?' 'apakah aku harus benar benar pergi setelah ini?' 'apakah kisah ini akan berakhir bahagia?'_

Hanya ini yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap malam, memikirkan apakah ia siap untuk melepaskan Yoongi dan segera pergi atau berdiam diri disini..dan tetap berjuang walaupun sudah tidak memiliki peluang sama sekali.

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya belum tau caranya, cara untuk membahagiakan diri mereka masing masing...

.

.

.

.

Namjoon hanya mengetahui bahwa Jin sedang dalam mode marahnya semenjak Yoongi sadar dan berkata ingin menikah, sudah seminggu lebih ia diabaikan entah karena apa. Jin selalu memarahinya tanpa sebab ketika mengatakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan. Bahkan di beberapa kesempatan Namjoon harus pergi sendiri ke acara pernikahan teman teman artisnya hanya karena Jin yang begitu marah dan sensitive tentang pernikahan. Tak hanya itu kondisi rumah pun tak lebih baik dari itu. Namjoon selalu menerima kabar dari ibu mertuanya dimana rumah mereka pun tak lebih dari kata yang 'hidup' karena rumah itu selalu sepi semenjak Yoongi mengatakan ingin menikah dengan ravi entah karena apa.

Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari keganjilan di dalam rumahnya maupun rumah mertuanya, ini karena satu hal. Hanya karena permintaan Yoongi yang ingin menikah dengan Ravi. Ia tau Jin dan ibunya Himchan sudah membuka hati mereka kembali untuk Jimin namun ternyata kenyataan tidak seperti itu. Pernyataan Yoongi di rumah sakit waktu itu mengagetkan semua pihak termasuk pihak Ravi yang terkejut sekaligus senang karena Ravi akan menikah dengan Yoongi yang tentu saja mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Masalah inilah yang membuat Namjoon gila, hanya karena adik iparnya yang bertingkah seperti itu ia yang harus mendapatkan dampaknya dari sang istri yang mencuekinya dan marah marah tidak jelas setiap hari.

"Jiho pulang..." sakin kerasnya ia berfikir ia sampai tidak tau kalau ini sudah jam pulang sekolah anaknya yang tentunya dijemput oleh sang sopir.

"oh... Jagoan sudah pulang rupanya.." Namjoon segera memeluk anaknya dan membantunya untuk melepas tas dan sepatu anaknya

"sudah Dad. Mommy dimana?" Jiho bertanya sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu kamarnya.

"mommy diatas di kamar, ada apa sayang?" tanya Namjoon. Jiho mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna Jingga dari tasnya.

"untuk Daddy dan mommy.. sebental lagi Jiho akan masuk bangku sekolah dasal dad.. sepelti Taeguk hyung! Kata Songsae dad dan mom halus datang.." seru Jiho semangat.

"nee.. nanti Dad akan datang.. sekarang Jiho ganti pakaian dan pergi makan siang bersama Jihyo imo ne?" ujar Namjoon dan ditanggapi anggukan manis dari Jiho.

.

.

Yoongi niatnya ingin segera pulang saja hari ini, tetapi ia malah menyuruh Jimin untuk mengantarnya berbelanja dan kini mereka sedang berada di dalam lift untuk pergi ke supermarket bersama seorang ahjumma.

"ah.. ada pasangan baru lagi yah di gedung ini.." ujar sang ahjumma sambil menatap Jimin dan Yoongi. Jimin yang ditatap membulatkan matanya tanda ia terkejut sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"kalian serasi sekali.." ujar ahjumma itu.

"terima kasih ahjumma.." ujar Yoongi sambil terseunyum manis

"ah.. kapan kalian berfikir ingin memiliki anak? Kulihat dari usia sepertinya kalian sudah usia matang ya? Benar begitu agassi?" tanya ahjumma itu dan Yoongi hanya tertawa.

"aigoo ahjumma.. bisa saja.. mungkin bisa di pikirkan.. ah.. lifta sudah terbuka.. kami duluan ahjumma.." ujar Yoongi sambil menggait tangan Jimin menuju mobilnya meninggalkan ahjumma itu yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Wajah jimin memerah sejak tadi di dalam lift ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, apalagi saat Yoongi mengambit tangannya. Rasanya jantung miliknya hendak meledak saja. Yoongi tak lebih baik dari Jimin. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang. Bahkan sangat kencang hingga ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya menggema di gendang telinganya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Jimin blank sambil menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari basement. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"ke supermarket terdekat saja Jimin.. aku ingin kau makan dengan baik.." ujar Yoongi

"ta-tapi bisakah kau pulang terlebih dahulu? Tentu saja untuk bersiap siap.. pakaianmu sudah kau pakai semalaman Yoongi.. dan kau bau/?" Jimin berujar tidak pasti membuat yoongi mencium area badannya

"benarkah aku bau? Baiklah antar aku pulang terlebih dahulu.." ujar Yoongi.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi di keluarga Min tidak begitu baik dari sebelumnya.. agak sepi meski dua anak kecil itu sedikit berisik di ruang tengah saat bermain. Jin dan Himchan sedang memasak menyiapkan sarapan, Eunhee sedang menjemur kain sang anak di taman samping dan trio bapak bapak sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah sambil memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang sibuk bermain.. walau usia Jiho dan Eunha yang terpaut cukup jauh mereka tetap bermain dengan riang. Eunha dengan antusias memperhatikan jiho yang sedang menyusun balok kayu miliknya menjadi sebuah pintu gerbang istana katanya. Dan mereka di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"aku pulang.." ujar Yoongi membuat ketiga bapak bapak itu menoleh..

"ah,. Kau sudah pulang Yoongi-ya?" tanya hoseok

"sudah sarapan?" tanya Namjoon

"iya oppa.. ah.. aku belum sarapan, makanya aku kemari dulu sebelum menemani Jimin ber belanja.." ujar Yoongi.

"Jimin?" tanya Yongguk

"annyeong hasseyo ahjussi.." jimin membungkuk ramah.

"samcheonn!" Jiho berseru meninggalkan Eunha yang terbingung bingung melihat oppa-nya yang berlari ke arah pria berambut oranye itu.

"oppaa oppaaa" Eunha mernggut tak menyukai Jiho yang memeluk Jimin

"aigo-ya.. siapa ini.." Jimin mendekati Eunha

"ini anakku.. namanya Eunha.. eunha-ya.. beri salam" ujar Hoseok

"annong!" Eunha berseru semangat memperlihatkan dua gigi susu miliknya

"aioo.. kiyowoo.." ujar Jimin.

"eehh? Jimin? Yoongi? Urimaniyaa..." Himchan berjalan dengan memakai apron dan memeluk Jimin yang sudh bangkit dari duduknya.

"umma aku mandi dulu.." pamit Yoongi. Disambut anggukan oleh Himchan.

"bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Himchan sambil mengelus rambut Jimin.

"aku baik ahjumma.. seperti yang ahjumma lihat.." jawab Jimin

"aniya.. aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu.. lihat wajahmu yang tirus.. kantung matamu yang tebal.. matamu yang tidak bercahaya.. ughh. Ini yang kau bilang hidup dengan baik?" ujar Himchan sambil menjitak jimin pelan.. menimbulkan kekehan kecil Jimin.

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau akan seperti ini.." Jimin tau apa yang dibicarakan Himchan sehingga ia malah mengelus pundak Himchan.

"bukan salah ahjumma.. mungkin dia memang bukan jodohku.. ahjumma tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu.."

"andaikan dulu aku tidak marah kepadamu" Himchan masih dengan sesalnya.

"hime.. bukan salahmu.." Yongguk menengahi

"iya.. bukan salah ahjumma.. lagi pula aku tetap akan datang ke pernikahan Yoongi." Ujar Jimin

"Jimin, tidakkah itu terlalu menyakitkan?" kini Namjoon yang bertanya. jimin menoleh

"aniya hyung, aku tidak apa apa.. bahagia Yoongi bahagiaku.." ujar Jimin.

"aku yakin.. pasti akan ada ending bahagia untukmu.." Hoseok menepuk bahunya yang dibalas senyuman

"sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Bahagia siapa? Ada apa dengan Jimin Samcheon? Samcheon terluka? Kenapa dengan Yoongi Imo? Apa sihh.. beritahu aku juga appa.. Samcheonn" Cela Jiho membuat semuanya malah terbahak.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan sesuai rencana mereka segera pamit untu melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin sibuk mencari segala jenis makanan yang mereka perlukan hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir Jam makan siang.

Kini, mereka berdua duduk di salah satu cafe sambil mengobrol ringan. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika ponsel Yoongi berbunyi.

"aku akan kembali.. Ravi ingin menemuiku di cafe seberang.. tunggu disini.. dan pesanlah makannan terlebih dahulu.." ujar yoongi sambil beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ravi berlutut dihadapan orang tuanya ia sudah menjelaskan semua emauanya dan semua yang pernah dia alami kepada orang tuanya entah dia harus merasa seperti apa sekarang.. aakah senang takut atau apa ia bingung ekspresi kedua orang tuanya tidk terbaca terutama sang ayah.

"kurasa kau sudah tau apa jawabannya Wonsik-ah.." ujar jongwoon sambil menatap putranya. Ravi mengangkat kepalanya

"abeoji.."

"aku tidak pernah menentang apapun keinginanmu nak, apa yang kau inginkan pasti kami berikan.. kenapa? Karna kami berharap kebahagiaanmu.. dan kalau sudah seperti ini kami bisa apa? Kami hanya diberi tahu saat semuanya sudah terjadi dan terlanjur sudah.. lalu mau bagaimana?" Jongwoon membuang nafas kecewa.

"apa keluarga Yoongi tau akan hal ini?" tanya Ryeowok

"hanya Namjoon dan Jin nuna yang tau.. aku tidak tau Himchan ahjumma atau Yoongguk ahjussi tau soal hal ini juga.." ujar Ravi

"kemarilah nak.." ujar Jongwoon. Mungkin akan sangat awkward ketika seorang anak menyandarkan kepalanya kepada sang ayah apalagi di usia seperti Ravi. Tapi tidak bagi ravi, baginya ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orangtuanya adalah segalanya untuknya oleh karena itu ia rela banting stir dari pengacara ke pengusaha dikarenakan usia sang ayah yang sudah tua..

"sekali lagi nak, aku dan ibumu tidak pernah melarangmu melakukan sesuatu.. kau anak kami satu satunya.. yang bisa diharapkan.. oleh karena itu jangan pernah kecewakan kami.." Jongwoon mengusap surainya sayang

"ajaklah pacarmu untuk makan malam di rumah.. katakan kalau ibu ingin menemuinya.. selesaikan masalahmu dan jemputlah kebahagiaanmu.." ujar Ryeowok ravi bangkit dan memeluk ayah ibunya bersamaan.

"terimakasih abeoji.. eomonim.. aku akan berusaha dan akan kuajak hyuk menemui kalian" ujarnya

.

.

.

.

Ravi berada di sebuah cafe ia hendak membicarakan ini dengan Yoongi ia rasa sudah seharusnya ia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Yoongi dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia mengirim pesan singkat yang segera di balas oleh Yoongi yang ternyata sedang duduk di cafe seberang.

TINGG TINGG..

Lonceng itu berbunyi menandakan seeorang pelanggan datang seorang wanita dengan rambut Silver skinny jeans kemeja hitam dan coat putihnya berjalan ke arah ravi sambil melambai

"hai.. Ravi.." sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum

"hai.. kau tak ingin memesan Yoongi-ya?" tanya Ravi. Yoongi menggeleng

"tidak, aku akan makan iang bersama Jimin." Jawab Yoongi Ravi tersenyum mengetahui yoongi mulai menjalin komunikasi lagi dengan Jimin

"oh ya? Kalian kan teman akrab benar bukan?" ujar Ravi

"hahaha iya... jadi apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoongi

"ah.. itu.. baiklah aku akan langsung memberitahukannya kepadamu.. ini tentang pernikahan kita.." ujar ravi

"ada apa dengan pernikahan kita? Apa terjadi sesuatu masalah besar mungkin?" tanya Yoongi. Ravi menggeleng.

"bukan Yoongi.. tapi aku ingin membatalkannya." Ujar ravi sambil menunduk. Yoongi terkejut bukan main.

"a-apa? Kenapa? A-ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi tergugu

"kau tau Yoongi-ya.. pernikahan merupakan hal yang sangat sakral dimana kedua insan manusia saling mencintai dipersatukan dalam ikatan tuhan tapi.. apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ravi sambil menatap mata Yoongi.

"kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu ravi? Kau tau kan kalau aku—"

"aku tau Yoongi.. kita tidak saling mencintai! Kau mencintai orang lain begitupun aku! aku sadar ini juga kebodohanku.. aku mencintai orang lain dan aku tidak bisa menikahimu" ujar ravi

"apa?! Jadi kau bermain di belakangku?" todong Yoongi. Perasaanya mulai campur aduk

"aku tidak bermain di belakangmu! Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubugan lebih denganmu.. aku mencintaimu Yoongi-ya.. aku menyayangimu.. tapi tidak lebih dari rasa seorang kakak kepada adiknya tidak lebih.. kumohon Yoongi-ya.. mengertilah"

"aku? seharusnya kau yang mengerti perasaanku.. aku meregang nyawa dua kali dan saat ini aku ingin bahagia.. dan kau malah membatalkan kebahagiaanku?!" Yoongi menaikan nada suaranya

"aku tidak membatalkannya.. justru ini demi kebahagiaanmu.. kebahagiaan kita.. apa kau yakin ketika kau menikah denganku kita akan bahagia? kumohon Yoongi-ya.." ujar Ravi Yoongi mengusap air matanya ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

"aku akan membicarakannya dengan orang tua kita.. aku yang akan menanggung ganti ruginya.. maafkan aku.. dan sekali lagi ini demi kebahagiaan kita berdua.." Ravi mengangkat dagu Yoongi melihat sorot matanya yang kosong dan tak terbaca dan membiarkan Yoongi pergi menjauh kembali ke toko seberang..

"kuharap kau mengerti..."

.

.

"jimin ayo pulang" seseorang berujar kepada si pria ber coat hitam yang terkejut.

"yoongi? Kau belum makan.. ayo kita makan dulu" ujar Jimin sambil bangkit

"aku tak selera.. kumohon ayo pulang.. aku ingin ke apartemenmu.." ujar Yoongi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jimin sadar ada yang tidak beres.

"baiklah.. ayo kita pulang Yoongi-ya.."

.

Suasana di mobil tidak lebih baik daripada suasana sebelumnya. Yoongi dan Jimin diam seribu bahasa. Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap jendela dan pemandangan yang ada di luar. Saat sampai di apartemen pun begitu yoongi hanya diam membisu hingga sampai ke dalam ia langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya di Sofa. Jimin menggeleng ia tidak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh wanitanya ini. Jimin hanyamerasa belum saat nya Yoongi bicara hingga ia meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur dan memasukkan barang barang belanjaan mereka ke kulkas.

Jimin melepas coatnya dan menaruhnya di kursi meja makan dan mulai membongkar belanjaannya, menyortir satu satu barang barang dan menaruhnya di kulkas maupun lemari penyimpanan. Namun, saat menyimpan gula dan kopi di lemari counter atasnya sepasang lengan putih pucat memeluk tubuhnya membuat jimin mematung.

"ada apa Yoongi-ya?" panggil Jimin seraya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"biarkan seperti ini dulu.." Yoongi menjawab dengan suara serak hingga Jimin tau ia sedang menangis, menangis tanpa isakan yang membuat Jimin merasa kesakitan karena wanita tercintanya sedang menangis.

"Ravi membatalkan pernikahannya.." Yoongi tidak tau kenapa ia menangis dan ia tidak tau kenapa ia juga merasa lega akan hall ini..rasanya seperti ia begitu lega.

"apa?! Tapi kenapa?" Jimin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi

"dia bilang dai mencintai orang lain dan.. ia tidak yakin au bisa bahagia karenanya.. aku bingung.. kenapa menangis.. tapi aku juga bingung kenapa aku merasa lega. Tapi aahh.. aku tidak tau mendeskripsikannya.." Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya. Jimin kalang kabut, ia segera mengusap pipi Yoongi yang penuh dengan lelehan air mata itu.

"tenanglah dulu Yoongi.. perasaanmu sedang kacau.. lbih baik kau istirahat.. ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin.

"tidak.. aku ingin tidur.." ujar Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum membelai surainya.

"kajja.. istirahatlah.." Jimin menuntun Yoongi agar ke kamarnya namun Yoongi tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin.

"aku ingin bersamamu.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." ujar Yoongi sembari kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin menatapnya.

"Yoongi..."

"kumohon..." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayu khas habis menangis. Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki Jimin hingga ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, hingga Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dan melumat bibir Jimin terlebih dahulu. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau,Jimin membalas lumatan Yoongi sambil menggigit kecil bibitnya memasukkan lidahnya mengajak Yoongi berperang lidah di dalam Yoongi. Yoongi mengabulkan bahkan ia melilit lidah Jimin dan berusaha mengimbanginya. Mereka terus mundur hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas kasur empuk milik Jimin. Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin dan memberikan jambakan kecil di sana sementara Jimin mengelus pinggang ramping Yoongi dan pipinya. Yoongi menikmati segalanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang menikmati setiap cumbuan yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka ia menatap wajah Yoongi yang bersemu dan bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. Yoongi tidak bodoh ia tau dan ia merasakannya setiap tatapan dan sentuahan yang Jimin berikan ia dapat merasakan cinta di sana hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak dan perutnya di penuhi oleh ribuan kupu kupu yang melayang.

Jimin menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya tanyan kanannya bergerak mengelus surai milik Yoongi,emudian ke pipi yang masih memiliki jejak air mata itu dan mengusapnya lembut dan terakhir tangannya menyusuri permukaan bibir Yoongi dan membersihkan 'sisa sisa' pergulatan lidah mereka.

"jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku Yoongi-ya.. kau tau itu membuatku terluka.." ujar Jimin Yoongi bersemu.

"jimin.. temani aku disini.. jangan pergi.." ujar Yoongi. Jimin membaringkan dirinya ke sisi kanan ranjang tanpa memutuskan tatapannya dengan yoongi.

Yoongi mengecup bibirnya, dan mengkeret menuju dada Jimin memeluknya dan menempelkan telinganya di sana. Tangan Jimin terangkat mengelus rambutnya.

"aku suka detak jantungmu.. aku suka.. setiap detakannya sama seperti milikku.. dan.. membuatku tenang.." ujar Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

Lama keheningan menyita mereka hingga Jimin juga ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yeeee akhirnya kelanjut jugaaa... maaf readernim kelamaan lanjutnya.. mungkin udah ada yang lupa ama ff ini.. karna udah setahun lamanya... waahhh pokoknya jangan benci elin teman teman.. elin hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa bosan.. maafin elin.. jangan lupa review karena episode depan kayaknya udah end deehh.. bababaaaaaaayyyyyyy!


End file.
